Fiore
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: Fourth floor, the twins and a cheerful Spaniard. Third floor, a creepy Russian man and a Chinese man with his 4 adopted kids. Second floor, a pair of German brothers and the perverted Frenchman. First floor, the landlord with his two grandsons and a British romance novelist.
1. Roma

"You jump, I jump, remember..."

_Click._

"Actor Tom Hiddleston has just been..."

_Click._

"Hey I heard you like the wild ones..."

_Click._

Roma sighed and took a sip on his cigarette. His fingers on the TV remote and his legs propped against the coffee table, switching channels lazily. It was a quiet night, he was alone in the living room, his grandsons were in their room studying, the whole apartment was quiet and he was happy.

But bored.

Pomodoro the cat jumped onto the couch and nuzzled against the back of his hand. He smiled and stroked her behind the ear. She purred happily and licked his hand. Roma switched off the television and decided to go look for some food in the kitchen. Then he stopped, remembering that there's absolutely nothing in the kitchen that he could eat. Sure, there's jars and jars of pasta and pasta sauce and spices stacked neatly on the shelves but they were Feliciano's most treasured items. He loves his pasta so much that he even sorted them in alphabetical order. There's also crates of tomatoes on the kitchen floor, but that's also forbidden because those were Feliciano's brother, Lovino's babies. His big red tomatoes were the things he treasured most and he even named them. One night when Roma wanted to get a glass of water, he caught Lovino kissing his tomatoes goodnight.

Roma shuddered and opened the fridge, thinking maybe there's some left over pizza or something, but it was empty, only some basil leaves and expired tuna fish were in the fridge. He thought about eating the basil leaves but he shook off that thought. Pomodoro the cat walked into the kitchen and was perching on the counter like a statue, watching Roma walking back and forth in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Roma muttered some curses in Italian and left the kitchen, flopping down onto the couch and sighed loudly.

Just when he decided to order some Chinese food, or maybe go upstairs and ask for some beer from the German brothers, someone banged on the door.

"Roma! There's no hot water!"

_Alfred._

"Bastardo..." Roma muttered and moved silently to the kitchen, pretending that no one's home. He leaned against the wall and slid down, puffing on his cigarette, ignoring the banging of the door and the shouts of the annoying American and made faces to Pomodoro the cat.

"Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away, no?" he whispered to the cat and the cat meowed.

"Roma! I know you're in there! Open up! There's no hot water and it's freezing!"

Roma started to hum some random Italian song and continued to ignore Alfred.

"Roma!"

Inside the bedroom, Feliciano was trying hard to block out the noise from outside. His brother had his headphones on and was blasting some noisy rock music and nodding his head to the music, ignoring the world. He wrinkled his nose and covered his ears with his hands. But he could still hear the noise.

He got up and stomped to the door, took a deep breath and tried to look cheerful like he always does and opened the door.

Alfred was standing there, half naked with only a towel around his waist, hair wet and plastered to his face and he was shivering.

Alfred F. Jones, the loud, annoying, so called 'hero'. Obsessed with himself and Marvel comics. When he moved here, he had boxes and boxes of stuff that contained all of his action figures and comics. His idol is Captain America because he said Captain America is as handsome and heroic as him.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Alfred said, hugging himself while shivering nonstop, teeth clattering and hands rubbing together.

"Ve, what's wrong Alfred?" Feliciano asked, acting all innocent.

"There's no more hot water... so I thought that maybe... maybe I could use your bathroom, to shower, please?"

"Sure. Why not." Feliciano grinned and moved over to let him go inside the house.

Roma, who heard the conversation, got up and stopped him."Aspetta, why would you think that my house has hot water?" Pomodoro the cat went over to Alfred and headbutted his leg.

"Because you're the apartment-lord." Alfred grinned and began to make his way to the bathroom.

"Landlord Alfred, there's no such word as apartment-lord." Roma rolled his eyes.

Roma owns the Fiore the apartment and he rents rooms. There are 8 rooms in total but there's only 7 taken, the 1st floor, lives Roma and his grandsons, and the romance novelist Arthur Kirkland. 2nd floor, the German brothers and a perverted Frenchman. The 3rd floor lives a Chinese man and his adopted kids and a creepy Russian man who Roma suspected is a mafia, and the 4th floor with Alfred and his twin Matthew.

"Why don't you go to your boyfriend's house? I bet he has plenty of hot water waiting for you." Roma blocked his way, folding his arms across his chest.

"You mean Arthur?" Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes. "He's busy PMS-ing, he won't let me in his house."

"What do you mean?"

"It's his deadline. He's busy finishing his stupid romance novel. You know how cranky he gets when when it's his deadline."

Roma nodded. Arthur Kirkland, or known as Rosie Langman, the famous romance novelist. People thought that Rosie was a woman who enjoys chocolate and bubble baths and writing romance novels but actually Rosie was a guy who gets cranky as hell whenever the deadline comes and is obsessed with tea and fancy tea cups. He lived opposite Roma and his grandsons. He moved here two years ago and instantly he and Alfred become good friends and eventually became lovers.

"So... can I shower here?" Alfred asked. Roma sighed and moved out of his way. The American cheered and skipped to the bath room.

"Don't touch any of the things!" Roma shouted after him. Alfred laughed his heroic laugh and slammed the door shut.

"I'm sorry Feli." Roma massaged his temples and sighed. The sound of water running was heard. "It's fine nonno, I've finish my studies anyway." Feliciano said, sitting down on the couch and tickled Pomodor's tummy.

"Roma! Which one's the shampoo?" Alfred shouted from the bathroom. "The one with the purple bottle." Roma shouted back and muttered more curses. Feliciano giggled and switched on the television.

Spongebob's on TV.

"Are ya ready kids?" the pirate in the TV asked.

"Ay-yay captain!" Alfred and Feliciano shouted at the same time and laughed. Roma rolled his eyes and went inside Feliciano and Lovino's room. Lovino was asleep on the table, his headphones still on and music still blasting loudly.

Roma shook his head and removed the headphones from Lovino, switched off his Ipod and carried him to the bed. Lovino was really light for his age so Roma could carry him easily. He put his grandson down gently on his bed and pulled the blankets up to Lovino's neck. Lovino stirred and snored. Roma smiled, bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek and switched off the lights, then walked to the living room.

Alfred was out from the bathroom and was watching TV with Feliciano, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Where'd you get that?" Roma asked, pointing to the popcorn. "I brought it." Alfred answered, his mouth full with food.

"Do you want some?"

Roma nodded slowly and grabbed some from the bowl.

"You should get back now Alfred, and where's Matthew?" Roma sat down on the couch next to Feliciano, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

"At home, watching hockey." Alfred answered, eyes glued to the television screen. "You know how crazy he gets when his team lose. And I have a feeling that his team _will_ lose today."

Someone knocked on the door and Feliciano jumped up and opened the door, revealing a tired looking Arthur with a pen tucked behind his ear.

"Hello Mr Arthur!" Feliciano greeted, moved a little to let him in. Arthur nodded and glared at Alfred.

"What?" Alfred raised his brow, looking back at Arthur.

"Back. Now." Arthur said, grinding his teeth. Alfred shrugged and got up, wrapping his arms around Arthur and whispered in his ear. "Aww, is poor baby Artie tired? Does poor baby Artie want the heroic Alfred to chase his tiredness away?"

Arthur blushed several shades of red and pushed him away.

"Just get back now. I can't open the jam jar. I need your help. I'm hungry. Stupid deadline. Stupid everything. Stupid writer's block." Arthur muttered, walking back to his house, Alfred walked behind him with his hands behind his back, whistling.

Roma closed the door as Feliciano switched off the television and yawned.

"Tired?" Roma walked over to Feliciano and kissed his forehead. Feliciano nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Go to bed then. Buona notte."

"Buona notte nonno." Feliciano kissed his grandfather's cheek before going into the room.

Pomodoro the cat was licking herself under the table. Roma picked her up and walked to his room, deciding to go to sleep after reading a book.

Sounds of screaming sounded from upstairs with loud curses in German and sound of bottle crashing on the floor followed by moans and groans from the room opposite. And then there's sounds of screaming children.

Roma chuckled and flipped the pages of his book.

* * *

**I got this random idea of the Axis and the Allies from Hetalia living in the same apartment with Roma as their landlord one random night before I went to sleep. Haha. There'll be multiple pairings in this one but the main one will be GerIta, so yeah, enjoy.**

**Also I do not own Hetalia.**


	2. Yao

Wang Yao, the father/mother of four adopted kids.

Wang Yao, the girly looking man.

Wang Yao, the Chinese man with the kids.

He was the first one to move into Fiore, that time he only had two kids, one shy looking Japanese boy named Kiku and one hyper active Korean boy Yong Soo. Now he adopted two more kids, a Taiwanese girl Mei and the boy LiXiao from Hong Kong.

Yao lived a tough life. He was abandoned by his parents after he was born and was sent to an orphanage by a kindhearted person. Since then he decided to adopt kids who were being abandoned and give them the love that he never had. So he played two roles, the father and the mother.

Roma couldn't forget the day that he met Yao. It was a cold rainy day and he just put up posters of rooms for rent two days ago. His grandsons were still young, they were playing in the living room. Roma tapped the pencil on his lips as he tried to solve the crossword puzzle. Then the door bell rang, Roma got up to his feet to answer the door.

When he opened the door, the sight in front of him shocked him so much that he couldn't speak. In front of him was the most beautiful Chinese lady ever, holding a baby in her arms and a small boy gripping on her wet shirt tightly.

"Excuse me,"she said in a Chinese accent, "I saw that you have rooms for rent, can I rent one please?" she shivered in the cold wind as the baby in her arms cried. Roma felt pity for the lady and her kids so he let them in, gave them the room in the third floor and made them hot chocolate.

"Thank you so much, aru. Thank you so much." the lady grabbed his hand and shook it.

"It's fine. My name's Roma Vargas and what's yours, beautiful lady?" Roma asked, using the charm he possessed trying to seduce this lady in front of him.

The lady looked at him amused and shook her head. "No, I am sorry. I am not beautiful lady. I am a man, only that I have long hair, sorry to disappoint you Mr Vargas, and my name is Yao. Wang Yao."

Roma felt like punching himself in the face.

_Of course he's a man you bastard, he didn't even have breasts._

"I-I'm sorry Mr Wang. I truly am."

"No, it's fine. Many people mistakes me for a woman, I'm used to it. Almost got raped a few time, but that's fine." he chuckled and took a sip on his hot chocolate.

Roma glanced at the little boy sleeping on the couch and the baby in Yao's arms and said, "You have beautiful kids."

Yao smiled and stroked the baby's hair. "Aren't they? But they're not mine though, I adopted them. I feel like it's my duty to give them love that they don't have."

This time, Roma felt like shooting himself in the leg.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me today, I kept saying the wrong things."

"It's ok, Mr Vargas. I don't mind at all. Oh, and that's Kiku and this is Yong Soo." he told Roma, smiling all the time.

"I have two grandsons at my place. Feliciano and Lovino. Too bad their mother died when they're just babies." Roma sighed.

"What about their father?"

"Ran away with some blonde hooker he met."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

The two sat there in silence, with Yao sipping on his drink and Roma playing with his own fingers.

"So..." Roma said, trying to break the silence.

"Are you free tonight?"

Yao nodded.

"Do you want to come over my place and have dinner with me and my grandsons? I'd like to introduce them to Kiki and Yong Si."

Yao laughed. "Kiku and Yong Soo." he corrected.

"Oh so so sorry, I have a problem with remembering names." Roma chuckled awkwardly.

"It's fine, Mr Vargas. It's fine."

"Please Yao, just call me Roma."

…

"Mine!"

"No! Mine! Let go you stupid baby!"

"Mine!"

"No! Mine! Nonno! Feliciano won't give me back my airplane!" Lovino cried to his grandfather who's baking an apple pie according to the cookbook. Roma never cooked before, but to impress his new neighbour he had to try.

"Nonno!"

"Let him play for a while Lovi, you're the fratello." Roma said, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose while he studied the 'Baking for Dummies' cookbook.

"But nonno!" Lovino screamed as Feliciano sunk his teeth into his arms, creating angry bite marks and Lovino started to cry.

"O mio Dio, Feliciano!" Roma abandoned his cooking and went over to look at Lovino's arm. Lovino was crying very loudly now, big fat teardrops fell down from his cheeks as he clutched his bitten arm to his chest.

"It's broken. My arm's broken! Stupid baby bit my arm off!" he cried as Roma got close to him, lifting him to his feet and put him down gently on the couch. "Let me see, Lovi." Roma knitted his brows together as Lovino extended his arm to let Roma take a look. Feliciano was drooling all over the toy airplane as his grandfather tend his big brother's arm.

"It's not broken mio picollo, it'll heal." Roma wiped away the tears from Lovino's eyes and planted a kiss on his chubby cheek. "B-but nonno it hurts so much, I don't think I can use my arm anymore."

"Nonsense. It will heal. Now go and wash your face, we have guests coming over later."

Lovino nodded and jumped down from the couch, walking to the bathroom to wash his face, not forgetting to stick his tongue out at his little brother when he passes him.

"Feliciano, don't bite on your toys!" Roma scolded, pulling the airplane away from Feliciano and put it on the shelf. With the airplane out of his reach. Feliciano started to cry. Roma sighed and cursed silently to himself.

Suddenly he smelt something burning. "Che palle! My pie!" he exclaimed and ran to the kitchen, ignoring the screaming Feliciano and Lovino who's calling for him in the bathroom and rushed to take the pie out from the oven. In a rush, he forgotten to put on the gloves and burned himself. He cursed loudly this time, sucking on his burnt fingers and mentally kicked himself.

"Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!" Feliciano screamed, imitating Roma and laughed to himself, forgetting the airplane. "Cazzo!"

Roma went over to his younger grandson and slapped his hand gently. "That's a bad word and you're not allowed to say that got it?"

Feliciano burst into tears again while Lovino screamed for him. Just then the doorbell rang, Roma sighed and went to open the door. There he was, smiling, holding Kiku's hand and with little Yong Soo in his arms. "Hello."

"Hey, come in. Come in, it's a bit messy but come in." Roma moved a bit to let the three come in. His house was a total mess, Feliciano was screaming his head off and Lovino was shouting for him in the bathroom.

"Nonno!"

"Si?"

"I can't reach!"

"What?"

"I can't reach the sink! I can't wash my face like this!"

Roma tried hard not to scream out another curse that Feliciano would follow and moved to the bathroom to help Lovino.

"Let me." a voice sounded from behind him and he saw Yao moving over, lifting Lovino off his feet and turned on the faucet for him. "There you go."

Lovino splashed some water onto his face and turned off the tap. After Yao put him down he bowed and said a small 'Grazie' before running away.

"Cute." Yao chuckled.

"Uh, and that's Lovino." Roma scratched his head.

"So, are you making dinner?" Yao asked, walking into the kitchen, and then crinkled his nose when he was the burnt mess in front of him. "Oh no, burnt stuff is not healthy."

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this." Roma laughed awkwardly and Yao smirked at him.

"Never done this before eh?"

"Nope. Never."

"Thought so."

"L-Let's just order something, what do you want? Chinese food maybe?"

"Why'd order it when I can make it?" Yao laughed as he put on the apron. "Come on, you go take care of the kids and I'll make the food."

…

After a while, the food was done and Roma felt so ashamed that he wanted to hide under the table and not come out. He tried to impress his new neighbour but who knows that it turned out to be such a mess.

"It's delicious! More! I want more!" Lovino banged his bowl on the table and Roma glared at him. "Manners Lovino."

He lowered his head and pouted. "Can I have more, please?"

"Of course." Yao put more rice in Lovino's bowl and gave it back to him. "There you go."

"What do you say Lovino?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and muttered a small 'Thank you' before stuffing himself with rice.

"Do you want more, Kiku?" Yao asked the small boy and he shook his head. "He's very shy, no?" Feliciano asked, his wide innocent eyes staring into Yao's warm brown ones.

"Yes he is. But he'll stop being shy once you get to know him." Yao said.

Roma wiped Feliciano's face with a napkin after they have finish eating and moved to the couch.

The kids were playing with Lovino's toys and the two grown-ups were sitting on the couch sipping on wine and talking about random stuff.

"I'm really glad I found this place." Yao said happily while Roma nodded. "And I'm glad I met you."

Yao blushed and said something in Chinese that Roma didn't understand.

"Don't mind if I ask, where do you come from?" Roma asked.

"China. ShangHai." Yao answered, not looking Roma in the eyes.

"Why'd you come here?"

"Well, I always wanted to get out of there. Start a new life I suppose you could call it."

"That's nice."

"I know. And then I started to adopt kids and got those two." he looked at Kiku who was laughing with Feliciano and Yong Soo who was sitting there watching them play.

"You're a really nice guy you know that? If you're a woman I'd date you."

Yao's eyes widen and looked at Roma with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, if I were I would date you too."

* * *

**RomaxChina out of no where! *cheers***


	3. Ivan

2 months passed by. The rooms were still empty except for the one on the first floor and the one on the third floor. Roma was dying for someone to rent his rooms because he desperately needed money. The one he got now is not enough. The pipes needed fixing and the locks were a bit rusty. The Italian man sighed and banged at the television. It's broken again. The pictures were fuzzy and he couldn't see a single thing. His grandsons complains everyday and Roma's sick of it.

We need a new television.

"Nonno, someone's at the door." Lovino said, looking out from the window, using a chair since he's not tall enough. "And he looks weird."

"How so?"

"He's wearing a big coat and a scarf even if it's hot outside," the small boy turned around and looked into his grandfather's eyes. "Do you think he's crazy, nonno? Can I beat him up?"

"No you can't. And maybe he's wearing that because of some reasons." Roma walked over to the door and opened it. The 'weird' man outside smiled at him and took off his hat and bowed at Roma. Sure enough, he was wearing a gigantic coat and a thick looking scarf was wrapped around his neck, also he was wearing something like a fedora. He looked like those bad guys you see in the movies, except this one is taller, his hair paler, and talks in a Russian accent.

"Hello, you have rooms da?" the man asked, tilting his head to one side and grinned a very creepy grin and Roma felt shivers running down his spine.

Roma stared at the big man in front of him and trembled a little. "Y-yes, we have. Can I h-help you?"

"Da! My name is Ivan Braginski and I need a room please."

"O-of course you can, c-come in please."

_Maybe it's not a good idea to let him in._

That man had a weird aura around him that made him looked dangerous, like he would whip up a knife in any second and kill you. Then, Roma noticed his gigantic suitcase and began to think weird thoughts.

_Maybe he has a dead body in it._

_Or drugs?_

_Or some dangerous weapons?_

Roma shook his head to get rid of the thought and lead him to the third floor, to the room directly opposite Yao's.

_I do hope Yao's fine with this._

Yao, in his own home feeding Yong Soo heard footsteps, went to take a look and jumped when he saw the big man grinning at him.

"Hello, pretty lady." Ivan grinned and walked over, taking Yao's hand and kissed the back of it. "You're so beautiful."

Yao blushed and chuckled awkwardly. "H-hello. B-but I'm not a girl."

"Really? I'm sorry, you just look so pretty to be a boy, pardon me." Ivan smirked and stared at Yao with a weird look in his eye and Yao turned his head to avoid his violet eyes.

"If that's so, we're going to have a lot of fun, da?"

Yao took a step back away from Ivan and hid behind Roma as Ivan chuckled evilly. "So much fun." the Russian man added, rubbing his hands together.

"So!" Roma unlocked the door and pointed to it, "Here's your room, enjoy. My name is Roma and if you need anything, I'm on the first floor."

"Thank you Roma. And also, you." Ivan winked at Yao and blew him a kiss then took his suitcase and walked into the room before closing the door behind him with a small laugh.

Just as Roma was about to go downstairs back to his own home, Yao grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, slamming the door shut. "Wha-What?" Roma asked the Chinese man. Yao glared at him and smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That's for letting that man staying opposite me, why don't you let him stay downstairs? What if he's some mafia? Or some crazy serial killer? What if he walked into our home and murdered all of us in our sleep? What if he's a pedophile? He looks crazy!" Yao cried frantically, causing Kiku to walked into the living room, clutching his puppy plush toy.

"Yao, what's a pedophile?"

Yao's face turned red and muttered, "None of your business."

"But what's a pedophile? I want to know." Kiku pulled on his long sleeves shirt and whined.

"It's a kind of monsters that eat children who ask too many questions." Yao snapped and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't like him Roma. He might be dangerous. And the way he looked at me..." Yao shuddered and

squeezed his eyes shut. "That was horrible."

"But we've got no prove, and I need the money. His money."

"You can put him in the room downstairs." Yao pointed to the floor.

Roma sighed and rubbed his temples. "I wanted to, but the rooms' pipes downstairs have some problems and I haven't got the money to fix it yet."

"You bastard." Yao muttered.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." Roma said and patted Yao on the head.

"If something happen to us, I will haunt you forever."

…

"Who's that weird person?" Feliciano asked, bouncing up and down in his new shoes. He can now form complete sentences and he was talking nonstop ever since then. "Our new neighbour." Roma answered simply, putting away the toys that were scattered all over the floor. He picked up a toy car and put it in the green box with a gigantic crooked 'Feliciano' written in it with purple sharpie. "New neighbour? Can I meet him? Can I play with him?" the small boy asked, watching his grandfather picking up some of his Lego pieces and cursed when he stepped on one of them.

"No you can't. Well, not now." The Italian man sat on the floor rubbing his foot as his grandson sat down in front of him. "Can we invite him over for dinner? Like that time with Yao and Kiku and Yong Soo? Please? Please?"

Roma recalled back that time when he had Yao over. It was a nice dinner, Yao got a little bit too drunk in the end and started to sing Chinese songs in a loud voice while dancing around on the table with Yong Soo on his shoulders, laughing. Eventually Roma had to take him home and tuck him in bed, along with the two kids. Kiku cried because he didn't get his bedtime story, so Roma told him the story of Red Riding Hood and he fell asleep in a while.

"Of course, do you want to go upstairs and invite him?" Roma asked his small grandson who was now jumping up and down in delight. "Really nonno, can I?"

"Si, but if only you go with your fratello." he added.

"Va bene!" the small boy cheered and ran into the room he shared with his brother and dragged him out. "What do you want you stinky brat?" Lovino pushed away Feliciano's chubby hands and crossed his arms across his chest. "If this is about helping you getting that gelato, I won't do it."

"Lovino, caro, could you be so kind and go to invite that new neighbour for dinner tonight, and also Mr Yao."

"The weird man with the coat?"

"Si."

"No."

"Why not?" Feliciano whined and pulled on Lovino's shirt. "Fratello, why not?"

"It's troublesome. I don't want to climb all the way upstairs and go call someone for stupid dinner." he huffed.

"Too bad then, I wanted to make tomato salad." Roma shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"T-tomato? Feli, let's go." Lovino grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him out the door while Roma smirked behind the kitchen door.

…

"Da?"

The Vargas brother looked up at Ivan and trembled. Feliciano clutched onto Lovino's shirt tightly as Lovino tried to sound brave. "W-we're here to invite you for dinner in o-our house t-tonight." Lovino said, looking into Ivan's eye. Ivan chuckled, he leaned down to pinch Lovino and Feliciano's cheeks.

"Aww, how cute. Sure I will go. And may I know your names?"

"My name is Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano said quickly and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Ivan laughed and grabbed his small hands, shook it a few times and looked at Lovino. "Well?"

Lovino pouted and held out his own hand. "I'm Lovino Vargas." he muttered.

"And I am Ivan Braginski. Well then, I will go there at 7. Nice meeting you two." the Russian man said before closing the door.

"And now we've to call Mr Yao."

…

"I cannot believe this." Yao muttered to himself as he chopped the onions in Roma's kitchen. He arrived early in the Vargas's home and was helping to prepare dinner. "I cannot believe you actually invited him over for dinner."

Roma took a sip on his wine. "Well I'm being nice."

"I know, I know."

They worked in silence and after a while, the doorbell rang. Yao jumped and almost cut his finger in half.

"I'll get it!" Lovino cried and ran to the door. "Ciao Mr Bragingin!" Feliciano waved at Ivan. "Hello Feliciano, Lovino, Roma, the beautiful Yao and two kids." Ivan greeted.

"Hello, this is Kiku and Yong Soo." Yao introduced, glaring at him a little. "My kids." he added.

"Beautiful kids, just like you." Ivan grinned and removed his coat, hanging it on the clothing rack near the door.

"Dinner's ready." Roma announced, placing the steamy hot fish on the table while Lovino stole cherry tomatoes from the tomato salad Roma promised.

They made way to the kitchen table and started to eat. Throughout the dinner, Yao kept on glaring at Ivan while the Russian man just grinned at him.

"Lovi, eat your fish." Roma said to Lovino, who's only eating the tomato salad. "But the salad is delicious." Lovino said with his mouth full. "No matter how delicious it is, you still have to eat your fish." Roma scolded.

"Alright alright." he murmured and shoved a big spoonful of fish in his mouth and showed it to his grandfather. "Good boy." Roma praised and ate his risotto.

After dinner, the adults sat on the couch while the kids played in Lovino and Feliciano's room.

"So... what do you do, Mr Braginski." Yao asked.

Ivan tensed and shook his head. "Nothing interesting."

"Oh? What is it?"

Ivan looked around nervously and Yao smirked.

I knew it. I knew he's in the mafia.

"Um I... I work in a candy factory."

"Hah! I knew you... what?" Yao stopped and looked at the Russian who's now turning red.

"A candy factory? Interesting..." Roma scratched his chin and chuckled.

"Well my father wanted me to inherit it..."

"A candy factory? Really?" Yao asked again, not believing his ears.

"Da."

"This is crazy." Yao shook his head. "This is so crazy."

"What is?"

"Our little Yao here thinks that you're a member of some mafia family or something." Roma explained and Yao huffed.

"W-what? I'm not! I'll never!" Ivan exclaimed, eyes turning big. "I may look like one but I am not one."

"Sure..." Yao muttered.

"Really! Look! These are the candies from my factory, look!" Ivan grabbed a fistful of candies from this pocket and showed them to Roma and Yao. Sure enough, the wrappers are printed with the word 'Braginskiii" on it.

"Is it a spelling mistake or you purposely make it like that?" Yao asked, pointing to the extra i's on the name.

"My father thought it would be 'cool' if we added a few more i's on the name." Ivan handed a few to Yap and Roma. "Go on, taste them. They're delicious."

Yao looked at the colouful candies unsure while Roma unwrapped one and popped it in his mouth.

"It's delicious." Roma commented, chewing on the candy. Ivan grinned at Ivan and turned to Yao with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Nonno! Nonno! I want!" Feliciano appeared from his room and climbed onto his grandfather's lap and snatched one from his outstretched palm and popped one in his mouth. "I got strawberry!"

Slowly, the kids started to appear from the room and were all asking for candies. Everyone got some from Ivan and they were very happy.

"So, you own a candy factory... are you like Willy Wonka?" Feliciano asked, sitting on his grandfather's lap.

"You can say that... but I don't make chocolates, I make candies."

"Can we go to visit your factory someday? Please?" Kiku looked at him with gigantic puppy dog eyes.

"Of course of course." Ivan laughed and patted on his head. The kids cheered.

* * *

**Ivan and the candy factory. :)**

**I know, random.**

**Anyway, I do not own Hetalia.**


	4. Antonio

"Ve fratello, should I get linguine or fettuccine?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Linguine." he answered absentmindedly while inspecting a jar or tomato puree. The shop's speakers was playing some annoying rap music and Lovino cannot concentrate on the label of the jar.

"But fratello, I like fettuccine too! What should I do?" Feliciano whined and tugged on Lovino's sleeve. "Fratello, help me here."

Lovino groaned and put the jar or tomato puree in the trolley and ignored his brother behind him. The stupid rap music ended and an even more annoying hip hop song was now playing. Their grandfather asked them to go grocery shopping for him since he has a bad back and don't feel like going to the shop. Lovino doesn't like grocery shopping but his idiot brother loves shopping (since he can check out pastas and cute girls and German sausages) , so eventually he got dragged out by his brother to go do shopping for their grandfather.

"Fratello!"

"Why don't you get both then?" Lovino turned around and glared at his brother. Feliciano's face lighted up and placed both of them in the trolley and beamed.

They continued to walk around the aisle, looking for the things in the small list their grandfather wrote for them.

"We need some garlic and we're done." Lovino said, referring to the list. "I'll go get it!" Feliciano skipped away to find the garlic while Lovino pushed the trolley around the shop looking at things. He passed the candy aisle and grabbed some 'Braginskiii' from the shelves and put them in the trolley before walking away.

"I found the garlic!" Feliciano ran back to Lovino with some garlic in his hands and placed them in the trolley almost overflowing with stuff. "Let's go pay for the stuff." he said while pushing the trolley towards the counter.

They waited patiently in the line when it's finally their turn, they unloaded the stuff from the trolley and let the guy behind the counter do his job. The guy behind the counter has the most annoying grin ever. He was humming some random song while scanning the prices and he's wearing a name tag with the shape of a tomato and with the sentence 'Hello, my name is Antonio!' on it. Lovino rolled his eyes and waited for the guy to finish scanning the things so he could go home and ignore the world like he always does.

"Do you want a bag?" Antonio with the tomato name tag asked in a heavy Spanish accent while grinning his stupid grin at Lovino.

"Yes please!" Feliciano smiled at Antonio and started packing the stuff into the bag with the help of Antonio. Lovino glared at both of them and rolled his eyes, annoyed with the world. Annoyed with this guy in front of him, especially this guy in front of him. There's something about him that made Lovino wanted to punch him in the face.

"All done, thank you nice guy!" Feliciano said while taking the bag in his arms. "Let's go fratello."

Lovino crossed his arms across his chest and started walking behind his brother, not noticing Antonio staring at him.

…

"Ooh! Braginskiii!" Roma squealed like a little girl when he saw the candy on top of the stuff he wanted his grandsons to buy. He grabbed one from the packet and popped one in his mouth.

"Hey, that's not for you old man!" Lovino frowned and snatched the packet away from his grandfather's hand before stuffing them in his jeans pocket. "Sharing is caring Lovi." Roma pouted and pinched his cheeks. Lovino made an annoyed sound and pushed Roma's hands away from his face.

"I'm going to my room." Lovino announced to no one and went inside his room.

There was a knock on the door and Feliciano skipped to open the door.

"Luddy!" Feliciano exclaimed before jumping onto the blonde guy with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"W-What? Feliciano! Hello to you too." Ludwig patted Feliciano's back before putting him down on the ground. "Oh hello Ludwig, what can I do for you?" Roma appeared from the living room, smiling at the blonde German outside the door. Feliciano was clinging onto Ludwig's arm like a koala bear while beaming like an idiot.

"Hello Roma, um, mein bruder has a friend. He's homeless for the time being, and I know that you have an empty room upstairs, and I was wondering that if you can let him has it." Ludwig asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well of course! He can move in anytime he wants!" Roma smiled.

_Aw yes, more money._

"That's great, he's here now in fact, at my place with mein bruder."

"Wonderful! I want to meet him. Lovino! Feli and me are going out for a while, watch the house va bene?" Roma called to Lovino before leaving the house.

The trio walked upstairs to Ludwig and his brother Gilbert's place and before they enter the house, they could hear loud noises from inside, it sounded like voice of cheering and swearing and the sound of television.

Ludwig opened the door and stepped in. "Mein Gott! Bruder!" he cried.

Feliciano poked his head in and gasped when he saw the scene in front of him. The living room was a mess, beer bottles, wine bottles and peanut shells were everywhere. Gilbird and Pierre, Gilbert and Francis's noisy pet birds were flying everywhere, chirping their heads off. Three guys were sitting on the couch, cheering at the television screen. Gilbert was holding an Italian flag while the other two on the couch were holding Spanish flags and waving them around like mad men. Feliciano spotted Francis the pervert sitting beside on the right side of the couch, he was topless and a Spanish flag was painted on his chest.

"What's going on?" Ludwig yelled over the loud noise but the three guys in front didn't seem to hear him. With a groan, he grabbed the remote on the floor and switched off the television. The three guys screamed, turning around and stared at Ludwig with wide horrified expressions. "West! Why'd you do that!" Gilbert screamed while running over to snatch the remote away from his brother's hands. "Nein! I know it's UEFA but you can't just ruin the house like this."

"Aw come on! Look! I'm cheering for your little boyfriend when I should be cheering for Toni, so can you please turn the TV on?" Gilbert pleaded, waving the flag in front of Ludwig's face. "Nein, I want you all to calm down and listen to me for a while, ok?" Gilbert pouted and muttered a small "Fine" before plopping down on the couch with the other two.

"Ok, now. Roma, this is Antonio, he's the one I told you about." Ludwig pointed at Antonio, who was sitting in the middle and Antonio waved at Roma. "Hola." he smiled.

"You!" Feliciano exclaimed. "You were the nice person in the shop just now!"

"Well, that's my job." he shrugged.

"I can't believe you're going to be living with us!" Feliciano started to jump up and down while clapping his hands together. "This is going to be amazing!"

Antonio nodded and got up from the couch, he approached Roma and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr Landlord, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and thank you so much for letting me stay."

Roma took his hand and shook it. "It's fine. That room upstairs had been empty for quiet a while already."

"Thank you so so much."

"You're welcome, and please, just call me Roma. Everyone calls me that."

"Si, Roma." Antonio laughed. He walked over to Feliciano and asked him a small voice. "Where's the guy with you in the shop just now?"

"You mean fratello? Oh he's at home, ignoring everyone like always. But he's actually really nice if you get to know him."

"Oh, I see." Antonio nodded.

"Ok you've met one another so West, switch on the TV? Please?" Gilbert asked, trying to grab the remote that Ludwig was holding over his head.

"Nein, you're going to make noise and disturb the neighbours again."

"We won't! Promise!"

"He's right Ludwig, turn on the TV please? We'll be very very quiet." Francis said from the couch.

"You promise you won't make noise? It's My Kirkland's deadline and you know how sensitive he is to noises when he's stressed out."

"Oui oui oui, please?"

Ludwig sighed and turned on the TV. Their eyes instantly glued to the TV and then they started to cheer for their teams, loudly.

Ludwig shook his head and left them alone.

…

"We're having a dinner to welcome our new neighbour!" Feliciano told Yao and Ivan before skipping upstairs to tell the twins. "Yay! I miss apartment dinners!" Alfred cheered.

After telling everyone, Feliciano went back home and told his brother about Antonio and his brother groaned. "Of all the people in this world, why him?"

"It's a small world." Feliciano said and patted his brother on the back. "I'm making lasagne tonight." he giggled before leaving the room.

…

"Pass the salad da?"

"Aiya Kiku, no elbow on the table!"

"Ve Ludwig, feed me! Feed me!"

"Gah! You bloody frog get off of me!"

"Ahahahaha! And then I'm the hero."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew."

Lovino's grip on his fork tightened at the sight in front of him. He hates apartment dinners and he hates each and everyone that's sitting on his table right now, making loud noises and eating like hungry ghosts. And the new guy they're welcoming was that Antonio guy he met at the shop. Lovino's pissed.

He's so pissed that he didn't even touch his favorite tomato.

"What's wrong Lovi?" Roma noticed his grandson and asked, putting a hand on his forehead. "You're not sick are you? You're not eating your tomatoes."

"I'm fine." he muttered and shove a forkful of tomato in his mouth. His favorite food tasted horrible with that stupid Antonio grinning at him from across the table.

"You like tomatoes, Lovi?"

"Don't call me that you bastard."

"I like tomatoes." he grinned.

Lovino huffed and pushed his plate away from him. "I'm full." he muttered to himself before leaving the table and entered his room, ignoring everyone outside. Once inside his room, he putted on his headphones and watched Puella Magi Madoka Magica on his laptop, the anime Kiku recommended.

Antonio couldn't help but smile at Lovino's reaction and muttered a small 'so cute' to himself while he stole a tomato from Lovino's plate and ate it.

"Ve, what's wrong with fratello?" Feliciano asked Ludwig, who only shrugged in reply and shoved a forkful of sausages in his mouth.

"It's a tie! It's a tie!" Gilbert cried, while grabbing Francis's arms, shaking it violently.

"I know I know mon ami! Get hold of yourself!"

"I can't! The feels Francis! Why can't I hold all of these awesome feels!"

"Shut up you idiot." Arthur barked before rubbing his temples. "You idiots are giving me a headache."

"Want me to give you a massage mon ami?" Francis winked and Arthur shuddered. "No, get away from me you bloody frog."

"So cold, Arthur. I'm hurt."

"Yong Soo! Eat your vegetables!" Yao scolded as Yong Soo pushed the cabbages away from his plate. "But Yao, they're disgusting." he whined.

"I don't care. Eat them. Mei! Stop poking LiXiao with your fork! It's unhygienic." Yao pulled his new adopted daughter's hand away from her brother and slapped her hand. "Bad girl." he said sternly and Mei stuck out her tongue at him.

"I rescued a cat from a tree the other day! I'm such a hero!" Alfred boasted while laughing his heroic laugh. "No one cares, Al." Matthew said quietly.

"Hahahahaha."

Pomodoro the cat and Kumajirou the bear were eating fish quietly in the kitchen while Gilbird and Pierre were pecking on their seeds on the fridge. Pomodoro was staring at them all the time.

"I need to get out of here. I need to finish my story. Deadline. Deadline!" Arthur muttered while fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "Deadline. Story. Writer's block. Gah! Bollocks! I can't!"

"Chill Artie, you'll be fine." Alfred patted his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Roma grinned at everyone on the table and ate the linguine his grandson made happily.

* * *

**I wanted to make this longer... but then I got lazy. Oh well, enjoy. **

**The usual stuff, I do not own Hetalia etc etc etc.**


	5. Mei

"Ahhhhh! Yao! Help!"

Yao fell down from his bed after he was awaken by the loud scream. He groaned and rubbed his bottom before getting up and rushed to the source of the sound, falling down a few times in process due to LiXiao's toys and Kiku's manga scattered all over the floor.

"Yao!"

He rushed to the bathroom quickly and threw the door open. Mei was sitting on the toilet, tears falling from her eyes, her underwear was on the floor.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Yao asked, rushing to Mei's side, holding her hand. "Tell me."

Mei wiped her eyes and pointed to her underwear on the floor. "I... there's blood on my underwear Yao. I think I'm hurt. Help me." she sobbed.

Yao looked at the pink polka dot panty lying on the floor, sure enough, there was bright red blood on it. Yao eventually understood what this was all about and he chuckled while patting Mei's head. "It's alright Mei, no need to worry."

"B-but... I'm bleeding." she bit her lip.

" 耀，我要死了吗?"

_Yao, am I going to die?_

Yao laughed and wiped another drop of tear from her eyes. Mei's face was flushed as she hit Yao on the arm. "I'm serious, Yao. Am I?" she looked into Yao's eyes and asked.

Yao gave her a small smile and held her face in his hands, making her look at him.

"没那回事，你不会死的。"

_No such thing, you won't die._

Mei finally calmed down, she stopped crying and started to play with the hem of her Hello Kitty shirt. "What is this? Why am I bleeding?"

_Curse this apartment for not having females,_ Yao thought in his head.

"Um... this is called menstruation sweetheart. When a girl grows up, um, she starts bleeding like this. And...um... when a girl bleeds it means that she has grown up and she is not a little girl anymore. So that means that you're a woman now, Mei. This is perfectly normal. It is only not normal if you don't bleed every month."

"E-e-every month?" Mei shrieked.

"Yes, every month, for about a week I guess."

"A week? I will be bleeding like this for a whole week every month? I don't want this Yao, make it go away!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes again like little faucets. Yao sighed.

_This is going to be hard._

"Sweetheart, look at me. Don't cry. This is normal. Perfectly normal. You're not weird. And this is a wonderful thing, this means that you're a woman now..."

"But I don't want to be a woman." Mei sobbed.

"Why not?"

"Because women get pregnant and give birth to babies. I don't want to give birth to babies. I'm still young!"

Yao's eyebrows knitted together and he ran a hair through her long black hair. "You won't get pregnant if you don't um... don't have intercourse with a man."

"What intercourse?" Mei asked.

"Uh..." Yao looked away, and bit his bottom lip. This is getting awkward.

"E-enough with these, let's get you some pads or tampons or whatever so you can get out from here."

Yao said to her gently while getting up.

"Do I have to sit here all week until it goes away?"

"No. You can walk around fine if you have pads or tampons on. Just a second, I'll go get Kiku to get you the things that you need."

Yao exited the bathroom and found Kiku lying on the floor, reading manga while LiXiao ate a cracker beside him.

"Kiku, I need you to get some sanitary napkins for Mei." Yao said, bending down to take the manga away from his hands. Kiku groaned and sat up, rubbing his back. "And by the way, where's Yong Soo?"

"Girls' Generation is in town. He's at their concert." Kiku answered, taking off his reading glasses and put them away in its case. "And why don't you go and get them yourself."

"Because I need to look after Mei, she's really upset about this."

"Cheh..." Kiku folded his arms across his chest. "It's embarrassing. What kind should I get? And what should I tell the cashier?"

"Just tell him or her or whatever that your sister needs them."

"This is so stupid... I'm not doing it."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" he shrieked, face turning red.

"Come on, I'll make your favorite nikujaga for you." Yao said, putting his hand on Kiku's shoulder.

"Dim sum! LiXiao wants Dim sum!" Beside them, LiXiao said while shaking his hands above his head, getting their attention.

"Alright alright, nikujaga and dim sum, alright? So now can you go get them for me? Please?"

Yao clapped his hands together in a begging manner. "Pleaaase?"

Kiku sighed and got up from the floor. "Fine fine. You're such an ass." he muttered and grabbed his coat from the hanger, proceeding to head out the door when Yao called after him.

"Wait, take LiXiao with you, it's not safe to go alone." Yao picked LiXiao up from the floor and handed him to Kiku. The Japanese boy puffed his cheeks and took the small boy into his hands. "Why should I take him, it's not like he'll protect me from anything. He's just a kid."

"I know karate! Hi-yah!" LiXiao said, making a chopping movement in the air. "See? He can protect you perfectly fine. Now go. Thank you!" Yao pushed them outside and slammed the door shut.

"Baka..." Kiku muttered before walking away with LiXiao in his arms.

Yao grinned and went back to Mei.

"Do you want to watch some drama while we wait for Kiku and LiXiao to come back? I bough 'Office Girls'. You can watch it on my laptop if you want."

Mei nodded and muttered a small "Yes please."

…

"Now... which one should I get..." Kiku muttered to himself while he walked down the aisle with LiXiao. "Kiku, what are those?" LiXiao pointed at one packet of tampons and asked.

"Uh... stuff for girls." Kiku answered shortly and looked around helplessly. The girls in the aisle all looked at him suspiciously and some even snickered at the sight of him inspecting the packet of pads. "I'm going to kill him when I get back." he murmured through gritted teeth.

"Kiku, can I get ice-cream after we're done?" LiXiao tugged at Kiku's sleeves and looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Of course... but which one should I get for you sister?"

"The pink one! She loves pink!"

Kiku glanced at the pink packet and made a face. "Yeah... maybe..." Then, a thought ran across his head and he smirked evilly. "What about, we get all of them?"

"All? Like one each kind?" the small boy asked.

"Yep. Let's go LiXiao, let's go take a cart and buy everyone of them."

Wen the finished loading the cart with every kind of sanitary pads in the aisle, they went to the counter, after getting LiXiao some ice-cream.

The guy behind the counter looked at Kiku suspiciously and scanned the prices silently. There was an awkward silence between them.

"145 dollars, thank you very much." the guy said, chewing on his gum and blew a bubble.

Kiku took out his wallet slowly and pulled out Yao's shiny credit card and handed it to the guy, smirking evilly.

…

"It feels weird. I don't like this." Mei fidgeted on the couch after she put on the pads.

"You'll get use to this." Yao smiled.

Kiku continued reading his manga while LiXiao licked on his ice-cream happily. After Kiku and LiXiao got back, Kiku made the small boy took the pads to Yao while he slipped the credit card into Yao's wallet silently.

Just then, Yong Soo barged in the door, singing some Korean song happily. He was wearing a cap with gigantic 'Girls' Generation Rocks' on it and his face was flushed.

"I'm hooooooome! I'm sooo happy! I was sooo close to the girls and I shook hands with Tiffany! I can die happy now! I got all of their autographs and I..."

"Welcome home." Yao smiled at him.

"Yao!" Yong Soo screamed and rushed to the Chinese man, suffocating him with his over enthusiastic hugs. "Oh Yao! I'm so happy!" he cried, burying his face in Yao's chest while creaming happily.

"You're so noisy!" Mei scolded, throwing a pillow at Yong Soo's face.

"What's with you?" Yong Soo threw the pillow back to Mei and stuck out his tongue at her.

"Don't mind her, she just got her period today." Yao told him in hushed voice. "So she tend to be grumpy. It's normal."

Yong Soo's eyes widened and he nodded, glancing at Mei.

"Heh, sucks to be you." he chuckled.

"Shut up!"

….

"Mail's heeeere!" Yong Soo announced, waving a stack of letters in his hand.

Yao appeared from the kitchen and grabbed the letters from the Korean boy's hand. He teared open the envelope and read the content of the letter.

His hands trembled and he gritted his teeth, looking at the number on his credit card bill.

"Kikuuuuu!"

* * *

**Girls' Generation: wiki/Girls'_Generation**

**Office Girls: wiki. /Office_Girls**

**I do not own Hetaliaaaaa~ **


	6. Ludwig

"L-Ludwig... I don't like this...let's just stop, ok?"

"Just a little bit more, liebe. It'll get better."

"B-but... I'm scared. Let's stop. Please. I don't like this..."

"Just a little bit more, ok?"

"I'm scared..."

"It'll be fine, I promise."

"It's not getting better, please, stop it."

Feliciano screamed as a zombie appeared on the TV screen, scaring the girl in the movie and Feliciano himself. Ludwig jumped a little as his little boyfriend dug his nails into his arms. It was movie night and Ludwig borrowed a movie about zombies from Kiku. The living room of Feliciano's home was dark, the only light was from the television. Roma was upstairs with Yao, learning the techniques to play Mahjong from the Chinese man while Lovino was out shopping for more tomatoes. The house was deserted, except for the two lovers.

"Turn it off, please! I'm scared!" Feliciano screamed, hiding his face in Ludwig's back, sobbing quietly to himself.

"Ja..." Ludwig switched off the TV and gave the trembling boy behind him a small kiss. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't force you to watch this..."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just a bit scared, that is all." Feliciano said quietly, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "What's so nice about scary movies anyway, I don't get it." he mumbled to himself. Ludwig got up from the couch and turned on the lights, Feliciano blinked at the sudden brightness and let out a small groan.

"What's wrong?"

"Too bright, Ludwig. Turn it off. It hurts my eyes."

"Well then..."

The German turned off the lights again and went back to the couch to cuddle with Feliciano. "What do you want to do now?" he asked, stroking the Italian's hair.

"I don't know. There's nothing much we can do in the dark."

"Maybe we should turn on the lights."

"No..." Feliciano stopped Ludwig. "I prefer the dark, it's much more... romantic. Plus we get to save energy." he chuckled.

"True. Then... do you want to just cuddle here, in the dark?" Ludwig cannot see a thing. It was dark, the light from the television just now was gone. It was nice, cuddling in the dark with Feliciano. It was quiet for a while, only the sound of their breathings and the hum of the refrigerator, and muffled screaming of Gilbert and his friends upstairs, probably watching UEFA again...

"Si... oh, I know. We can sing songs." Feliciano suggested.

"Songs? Like?"

"I don't know... nursery rhymes?"

"Nursery rhymes." Ludwig said, searching for a suitable nursery rhymes in his head, but the only thing he could think of at that moment was 'Disco Pogo'.

_Screw bruder for having it stuck in my head._

"Si, nursery rhymes. I'll start first." Feliciano cleared his throat and began to sing.

_"Lucciola lucciola vien da me ,_  
_che ti darò il pan del re ;_  
_pan del re e della regina ,_  
_lucciola lucciola vien vicina ._  
_Lucciola lucciola vieni da me ,_  
_ti darò veste da re ,_  
_veste da re e mantello da regina_  
_lucciola, lucciola piccolina ._  
_Lucciola lucciola vieni da me ,_  
_ti darò letto da re ,_  
_letto da re e lenzuola da regina ,_  
_lucciola lucciola maggiolina"_

Ludwig listened and nodded his head. "That's beautiful."

Feliciano nodded. "Nonno used to sing this to me when I was little. Now it's your turn Luddy."

"M-mine? O-oh well... um, please don't laugh if my voice is a bit weird..." Ludwig felt his face turned red, and he was very thankful that it was dark so Feliciano couldn't see.

"I won't. Your turn, come on. I want to hear you sing."

"Um... I don't know if this is considered a nursery rhyme or not... but when I was small, Gilbert would sing this to annoy me, so here it is,

_Wenn ich ein Vöglein wär,_  
_Und auch zwei Flüglein hätt,_  
_Flög ich zu dir_  
_Weils aber nicht kann sein_  
_Weils aber nicht kann sein,_  
_Bleib ich allhier_

_Bin ich gleich weit von dir,_  
_Bin ich doch im Traum bei dir_  
_Und red mit dir._  
_Wenn ich erwachen tu,_  
_Wenn ich erwachen tu,_  
_Bin ich allein._

_Es vergeht kein Stund in der Nacht,_  
_Dass nicht mein Herz erwacht_  
_Und an dich denkt,_  
_Dass du mir viel Tausend mal,_  
_Dass du mir viel Tausend mal,_  
_Dein Herz geschenkt."_

"Ve, it's cute. What is it about?" Feliciano asked, playing with Ludwig's fingers.

"About birds. If I were a bird."

"Bellissimo."

"Ja."

"And your voice is not weird, it's nice. I like it."

Ludwig smiled and kissed Feliciano's forehead. "Thanks. And yours is not bad too."

They continued to sit in silence and then they heard the sounds of key and door opening. Suddenly light flooded the room and Feliciano hid his face in his hands. "Ve... too bright..."

A very pissed Lovino stood at the door. When he saw the sight of Feliciano and Ludwig on the couch, cuddling, he made a gagging noise and disappeared into his room, taking his bags of tomatoes with him.

"Heh, that was awkward."

* * *

**Lucciola Lucciola : watch?v=s_RPyNa-PwA**

**Wenn ich ein Vöglein wär: ?t=es&p=453&c=38**

**I searched the internet and there're plenty of different versions of Lucciola Lucciola, I chose this one because it's prettier. :)**

**I am sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be long. **

**Reviews and favourites will be stored in a box and showered with love.**

**And lastly, I do not own Hetalia.**


	7. Alfred

"Spain won!"

"Go away I hate you."

"Did you see that Lovi, Spain won! My country won! Cheer for me Lovi! Be happy for me!"

"Go away you tomato bastard, I don't care."

Everyone in the apartment was gathered in Antonio's house, watching the Spain versus Portugal match. Everyone was supporting Spain because Antonio forced them to. ("I will murder you in your sleep if you support Portugal.") The whole living room was decorated with the bright coloured Spanish flags and everyone was wearing red and yellow shirts. (Except Lovino)

Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm and shook. "Lovi, Lovi, Lovi!"

"What?"

"Spain won."

"Si, I saw that bastardo."

"But why are you not happy?"

Lovino crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. "Why should I?"

"Aww... you're so mean." Antonio pouted and made a hurt puppy dog face.

"Would you stop that, it's annoying. And by the way, Germany is competing against Italy on Thursday so you better support Italy you bastard." Lovino said, glaring at Antonio.

"Of course Lovi, but... Gilbert..." The Spaniard looked over to Gilbert, who was drunk and was singing some noisy disco song on top of his lungs and back to Lovino. "I promised that I'd support Germany... since he's my best friend and..."

"Fine, go support your stupid albino friend." Lovino said through gritted teeth and turned away from the pouting Spaniard.

"Lovi~"

"Shut up."

"It's so hard Lovino."

"I said shut up."

"Ve, fratello, Antonio, don't scream. You're hurting my ears."Feliciano groaned in a corner, covering his ears with his hands. Lovino frowned and walked over to his brother, crouching down he touched Feliciano's hair and stroked his back.

"What's wrong with you idiota, drank too much alcohol again eh? How many times I told you not to drink too much. I'm going to kill that bastard..."

"Fratello, don't. I just... I just forgot that's all, it's not Ludwig's fault anyway..." Feliciano replied in a small voice, clutching his head with his hands. "Fratello my head hurts."

"Alright alright, let's get you home, ok?" Lovino helped his brother stand and guided him to the door.

"Where are you going?" Roma asked, appearing from the crowd of people, his face painted with the colours of the Spanish flag.

"Home, stupid Feliciano's drunk."

"I'm not drunk, ve..."

"Yes you are, now we need to get you back home and in bed."

Lovino closed the door to the Spaniard's house and slowly guided Feliciano back to their home. He helped his brother changed his clothes, wiped his face and put him to bed. He then went to the kitchen and got some pills with a glass of water then put it beside Feliciano's bed. Feliciano was already asleep and was snoring lightly. Lovino smiled a little and planted a small kiss on his cheek then he turned off the lights and went to the living room to continue his book while waiting for Roma to get home.

…

Ludwig sat on the kitchen table eating his breakfast while his brother talked on the phone with Francis.

"Germany will win Francis. I am sure. You better root for Germany or I'll break all of your wine bottles you perverted Frenchman. What do you mean wait and see? You bastard... Not only will I break your wine bottles, I will also break your neck and your beloved cock! Oh yeah? Try me."

Ludwig finished eating his breakfast and went outside to the living room. He picked up the newspaper that's lying on the floor and flipped to the sports section. The score from last night's match was printed in gigantic letters and a small schedule of the coming matches underneath.

_28.6.2012 – Germany vs Italy_

Ludwig sighed and put the newspaper on the coffee table and went back to his bedroom to change his clothes.

…

"Fratello, it's so difficult. Italy will be playing against Germany. It's like me and Ludwig fighting. It's horrible. Who should I root for? I know you'd tell me to support my own country but Ludwig..."

Feliciano ranted on and on while Lovino spread marmalade on his toast. "You're annoying. Support Italy, if you're Italian. I want Germany lose." the older Italian said, biting onto his toast. Roma couldn't help smiling at their conversation.

"Feli, sweetheart, support whichever you want, as long as you're happy." Roma said, patting Feliciano's back, while sitting down on the table with the brothers.

"But I feel like a traitor if I do not support my own country. And I feel like a horrible boyfriend if I do not support Germany."

"Nonsense. He'd understand if he loves you."

"I guess you're right."

"Bah, support Italy! Forever and ever! I'm done eating I'm going for a walk! Bye!" Lovino announced and stood up. Pomodorro the cat yawned lazily as she watched Lovino put on his coat and left the house.

"Ve..."

"As long as you're happy Feli." Roma said and drank his coffee.

…

"Dude! Where are we watching football again tonight? I'm excited!" Alfred said as he jumped up and down, holding Feliciano's hands.

"We'll be watching it in Ludwig's house today." Feliciano answered, jumping along with him.

Alfred came down to borrow some sugar since Matthew used them all up when he's trying to make his own maple syrup. (He watches Youtube videos on how to make syrups and stuff but he always fails)

"By the way Alfred, who are you supporting?" Feliciano asked, handing the sugar to the American.

"Me? I don't know. Italy I guess. I have a feeling that Italy's going to win."

Feliciano smiled and nodded. "Si, me too."

"Oh oh, I know! Let's all have a bet. I'm betting that Italy wins, let's ask the whole apartment to take part in this and if we won, let's buy McDonalds with the money." Alfred suggested.

"Money? We're betting with money?"

"Of course, betting with money's more fun. So are you in?"

Feliciano looked down at his shoes and shifted his weight from the left foot to the right. "I-I don't know..."

"Aww come on, I'll help you choose. Choose Italy. Ok? So I'm off asking the others, want to come?"

"Sure."

…

"Antonio! Dude! Which one will you support?"

"Ah... don't ask such hard question. At first it's Germany, but then I think I'll choose Italy... and now I don't know... so Italy I guess, for my lovely Lovi." Antonio winked and a muffled gagging voice was heard from inside Antonio's home.

"Who's inside? Let's ask him or her to take part too." Alfred said, when he was about to walk into Antonio's house, the Spaniard stopped him. "No, no one's in here. It must be the wind. Fusosososo, now get going, both of you. Bye~" Antonio closed the door behind the two.

"Well then, Matt..."

…

"Germany I guess..." Matthew said in a small voice, hugging onto his polar bear plushie.

"Bro, why?"

"Just because, now leave me alone Al, I need to learn how to knit scarves."

"Scarves?" Alfred snickered. "Why?"

"Again, just because. Don't ask so many questions, you're annoying." Matthew glared at Alfred and was about to slam the door in his face when Alfred stopped him by putting his foot in front of the door.

"Pfft, and you're girly. Guys don't go around carrying a plushie and knit scarves."

"You're mean, Alfred."

"Yeah I love you too bro~"

"Go away."

"I will."

…

"Germany of course." Ivan grinned.

"Great! Why not Italy? I heard Italy's amazing..." Alfred said, looking at Ivan with his bright blue eyes.

"No thank you. Germany. I will support Germany. That is all. Da."

…

"Aiya... I think I'll support Italy. Kiku, which one? They're having a bet."

Kiku appeared with his hair clipped back and holding a purple PSP. "Which one? I don't know. I only support the winning team."

"But we don't know which one is winning, aru."

"Exactly. I'll tell you when the match's over." with that, he turned around and walked back into the house.

"What about Yong Soo? And Mei and LiXiao?" Alfred asked, peering into the house over Yao's shoulders.

"Mei and LiXiao's too young for this. I'll go ask Yong Soo. Wait a second..."

Yao went inside the house and searched for Yong Soo, he then found him in his room, blasting some Korean music while dancing to it. Yao chuckled and knocked on the door. Yong Soo stopped when he heard the knocking and turned off the music. His face turned bright red from embarrassment, "Um... hello Yao. I was just... uh..."

"The football match tonight, which team will you be rooting for? Germany or Italy?"

Yong Soo scratched the back of his head. "Which one? Germany I guess. German guys are hot." He clapped his hands together with a dreamy look on his face. "Oh the hot men of Germany... you think if I get enough German guys they'll do a dance cover of Girls' Generation's 'Oh' with me?"

Yao made a disgusted face. "I guess?"

"Sweet."

…

"Moi? Of course I'm supporting Germany. Why you ask such stupid questions Feli." Francis said, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just a bet. Grazie, Francis."

Francis closed the door and Feliciano sighed. "Ludwig and Gilbert will definitely root for Germany, so there's only Mr Arthur left."

…

"Watching football? Are you crazy? I have a novel to write! Writer's block to overcome and you want me to watch football with you gits? No thank you Alfred. I'm a busy man."

"You're not busy, you're just lazy."

"I am busy you idiot. I need to hand this in before next Monday."

"You always say that."

Arthur huffed and sipped on his Earl Grey. "Yes, that is to keep you annoying gits away. I need my peace and quiet too Alfred."

"You can get your peace and quiet some other time but tonight let's watch football together! And which team you'd support? Come on now Artie don't be such a jerk."

"No, Alfred. I don't have time watching sweaty men running around the field chasing after a ball."

"But you do like sweaty man on bed..."

"Shut up." Arthur's face turned bright red as he coughed awkwardly. "Just go."

…

"So... this is really awkward."

The Beilschmidts' living room was separated with pillows and stuff toys ("I need them during thunderstorms" said Gilbert while hugging a gigantic Rilakuma.) One side for the Germany supporters and one for the Italy supporters. They all sat together in an awkward silence until Alfred said something.

"You guys know that if Italy won you all have to buy us McDonalds, right?"

"McDonalds? That's so unhealthy aru. Let's get something healthy like salad or..."

"No, no, no, McDonalds is good. McDonalds is always good."

"But I want pasta..."

"Hey! Who said that you guys will be winning?" Gilbert interrupted while Gilbird fly above him, chirping like mad.

"We _will_ win and then you all will have to buy us food!"

"Pasta!" Feliciano yelled and giggled.

"Tomatoes!" Antonio and Lovino said together, then realized and blushed.

"Aww Lovi we share the same interest."

"Shut up."

"Fine. But if we won, you'll have to buy us beer." Gilbert said.

"And Vodka."

"And also maple syrup." Matthew said, voice so small that Alfred almost missed him.

"Ok ok, fine fine. The match's beginning. Let's watch."

They all stared at the television screen for a while and then Ludwig pulled Feliciano away from the couch and into the kitchen, where Gilbird and Pierre were sitting side by side on the top of the fridge.

"Feli, I just want you to know that, no matter who won. I will still love you, ok? No stupid match between our countries are going to ruin our relationship." Ludwig said in hushed voice, holding Feliciano's face to make him look him in the eyes.

"Silly Ludwig, who said that it will affect us? It's just a game. A football game. No big deal." Feliciano laughed and gave Ludwig a kiss.

"But you looked so worried and..."

"Silly Ludwig, I'm fine."

"Ok then... let's go back and watch."

"Ok."

Ludwig went back to his side while Feliciano went back to his. The members of the apartment were all here (except for Arthur) and were all sitting on their sides, except for Kiku, who sat in the middle for he did not support any of the team, he just came here because Yao forced him to and he's not even interested in football. So, he just sat there and played on his PSP while the others go wild.

* * *

**I wrote this while cheering for Italy so yeah Italy! **

**I am not functioning well since it's 4am in the morning and I didn't get enough sleep.**

**Oh well, I do not own Hetalia.**


	8. Roderich

Roderich Edelstein slammed his hands on the keys of his expensive piano. A piercing sound echoed through the room and he groaned. Covering his ears with his hands, he glared at that particular window on the apartment opposite of his, blinding disco lights and deafening dance music made his head throb.

The third floor, the window to the left.

Almost every Friday night, horrible music and noises would come out from that window and annoy Roderich to no end. He just wanted some peace and quiet after a long day of work in that horrible company with those horrible colleagues and that horrible boss and that horrible photocopy machine that just won't cooperate and just drown himself in his piano, but those damn bastard on that damn apartment wouldn't let him. Also his wife in the living too was not helping at all. He clutched his throbbing head in his hands and walked out of his music room. His wife, Elizaveta was watching some drama on the TV loudly while eating Haagen Dazs with her legs propped on the coffee table. He frowned and stood in front of her.

"Hey..." she frowned, moving her head to the left so she could see the TV. "You're in the way, shoo."

Roderich stood rooted to the ground and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Move." Elizaveta said again, trying to get her husband to get out of the way so she could continue her TV.

"I'm tired."

Elizaveta raised her eyebrow at him. "Pardon?"

"I said I'm tired. Could you please turn down the volume so I can rest, and by the way the way you're sitting right now is so un-lady like." Roderich sighed.

The Hungarian woman looked down at her crossed legs and looked back at the Austrian. "What's wrong with the way I'm sitting?" she asked.

The violet eyed man sighed. "Nothing. I'm just frustrated... and tired. And those barbarians from next door are driving me nuts."

"Aw, poor Roddy." she gave him a small smile. "Do you want a hug? Or some of my ice-cream to make you feel better?"

"Nein, thank you. I think I'll go to sleep. Well, try to." he added, wrinkling his nose at the direction of the riot. "Ok then, goodnight." she stood up from where she was sitting and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight." he said, walking towards the bedroom, rubbing his forehead.

…

Roderich lay on his bed, tossing and turning, head hurting, throbbing, feeling like his skull was about to crack. The music was louder than before and the lights seemed brighter. He was staring at the ceiling, listening to the horribly loud music and Elizaveta's soft snoring. He couldn't sleep, not with noises and lights like this. He wondered how on earth could his wife sleep in a condition like this.

The noises and the lights continued, finally he couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the bed, grabbed his coat, put on his shoes and decided to head out, to put a stop to this.

"R-Roderich? Where are you going?"

Elizaveta slowly got up from the bed and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. Roderich closed his eyes from the sudden brightness. "Out." he replied shortly, blinking to get his eyes used to the light.

"Where?"

"To stop them. Don't worry, I won't be long." he went over to his wife and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Go back to sleep." She nodded and once again drifted back into slumber. Roderich turned off the lights and headed out to the cold wind.

…

He stared at the long list of names beside the door if the building. Each name has a button beside it, that would only ring that house's bell. He squinted in the darkness and made out few of the names.

_Roma, Lovino & Feliciano Vargas_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_G (the awesome) & L Beilschmidt_

_Francis Bonnefoy (with fancy cursive writings and hearts on the i)_

_Ivan Braginski_

_Wang Yao (and some Chinese words beside it with a pink coloured heart)_

_ALFRED JONES & Matthew Williams_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo :D (This one looked fairly new, and Roderich snickered a little at the smiley face)_

Roderich pressed all of the buttons beside the names and waited since he didn't know that window belongs to who. He stood there in the cold and waited. After a few minutes, there was no response. He pressed all of the buttons again in frustration and gritted his teeth.

He waited.

Still no response.

He cursed silently under his breath. When he was about to try again, a small tap on his shoulder made him jumped.

"What do you..." he stopped when he saw a tall blonde man standing in front of him, hands full with bags of stuff. (Which Roderich saw that it contained bottles of beer, and some wine)

"Can I help you?" The blonde asked, putting down the bags on the floor so he could retrieve his keys. Roderich stood still on the ground before realizing that the man lives there. He nodded.

"Well then, what can I do for you?"

"Um... your neighbour is being loud, I was thinking that maybe I could tell them to lower down the volume a little... I'm really tired you see and I want to have a good night sleep, they are making it impossible for me." he said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Them? Oh you mean bruder and those idiots. Mein Gott... I knew they'd get into trouble for their stupid party. Always making such loud noises and dragging everyone in the building to party with them..." the man sighed and rubbed his temples. "I am very sorry for that. I apologize on behalf of my brother. I am very very sorry. Every since his friend moved in, he gets even crazier than before... I'm really sorry."

Roderich chuckled. "It's ok. They can have their party, just not that loud and... not that bright. It gives me headaches..."

"I am very very sorry. What can I do to make it up for you?" the man said, scratching the back of his head.

"You can start by telling me your name. I'm Roderich by the way, Roderich Edelstein, I live just opposite you guys." Roderich pointed to the three floor apartment on his right. "And the one with the balcony flooded with flowers is where I live."

That balcony was Elizaveta's idea. Roderich didn't like flowers, no he's allergic to flowers. So he would stay far far away from the balcony. But it does look nice. Elizaveta would spend hours tending those flowers like they are her babies, and Roderich found that really adorable.

The man's face brightened and he laughed. "Mein Gott... y-you're Princess Piano?"

"Princess Piano?"

"Ja. Princess Piano. You're the one that's always playing the piano right? My bruder adores you... and also he thinks that you're a girl. When you play the piano, he would sit by the window and listen to you play. He will has this dazed look on his face. He looks so happy when he's listening to you play. He always tries to check out who's the one playing the piano but your curtains were always drawn so he couldn't see. So judging by your pink flowery curtains, bruder automatically thinks that you're a girl."

Roderich frowned.

_A girl huh? I told Elizaveta those curtains don't go with the music room._

"Your bruder likes to hear me play?" he asked.

"Ja. He loves it. He's in love with your piano. And also I think he's in love with you." the man chuckled.

"I-in love... w-with me? But that's insane! I have a wife! And I'm not... I'm not gay." he blushed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well he doesn't know that you're a man. A married man, even."

"This is crazy!"

"I know. I told him that he can't possibly fall in love with someone you haven't met and just by their piano playing. But he said that it must be destiny or true love or some sort."

Just then, the front door opened and a white hair man stepped out, face flushed and frowning.

"Oi, West! What are you doing here? You're suppose to bring the booze upstairs! Everyone's waiting! This is not a good time to flirt with some guy on the side of the road." he said, grabbing the bags from the floor and disappeared into the apartment.

Roderich glared at the back of the man. "Wow, rude." he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I know. And by the way, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and that's my idiot bruder that's crazily in love with you, Gilbert."

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia~ **

**And also updates will be slow since I will be very busy from now on. **

**Review and favourites will be loved, thank you.**


	9. Nikolas

_Surströmming is a horrible name for an apartment._

_And stupid._

_Which idiot would want to live in an apartment with the name Surströmming? _

Nikolas sighed and walked into his house.

_I'm that idiot. I'm that idiot who live in a stupid apartment with the name Surströmming and with a crazy Swedish landlord with his 'wife' and his son and his stupid dog with a stupid name that means flower egg in Japanese or something. No, he's not crazy. The stupid Dane living next door to him is crazy. Fucking crazy in fact. _

"Emil I'm home." he announced with his usual poker face, removing his shoes on the shoe rack. No response. He looked around the room and noticed that his brother was not home. He noticed the neon pink post it note on the television and walked over to read the content in it.

_Dear brother,_

_I am with LiXiao, don't wait up for me._

_Emil._

Nikolas knew that it was him even if he didn't sign the paper. He ripped it away from the television and placed it in a small box along with the other post it notes that Emil wrote to him in the past years. They had adopted a habit to writing post it notes to each other, since they both rarely talk or see each other. Nikolas has to go to work while Emil has school, and when he doesn't have school, he'd disappear with that Asian kid LiXiao to God knows where doing God knows what. And Nikolas hoped that they were not doing drugs.

He went into the kitchen to look for some food and found Emil's pet puffin asleep on the kitchen table. He poked the bird on the wing and it woke up, staring at him with his beady eyes. "Get off the table, you're not allowed onto it." Nikolas said. The bird made a sound and jumped off the table to his owner's bedroom.

Nikolas grabbed some bread from the cabinet and made himself a toast. While he was waiting for the bread, the doorbell rang. He rolled his eyes and went to open the door.

"What do you want?" he asked when he saw the spiky haired Dane grinning from ear to ear in front of his door holding a bottle of beer.

"I want to drink with you Norge, I saw that little Emil's out with his little friend." he grinned, making his way into the house, ignoring Nikolas's protests. No one in the apartment except for his brother Emil knows Nikolas's real name, and he didn't even bother telling them so since he's from Norway, they just call him Norge and he didn't mind. Emil was quiet friendly with everyone in the apartment and they all took a liking on him but Nikolas was the total opposite of his brother. He was quiet and had this 'I hate everything so don't come close to me' look every time people tries to talk to him. Everyone was quiet afraid of him, except of this stupid Dane with his beer in front of him. His name is Matthias and it seemed like he's quiet fond of Nikolas. Nikolas doesn't like him. He's too loud and too annoying and too Danish.

"Come on Norge, drink with me." Mattias said, raising his glass before downing the bitter liquid. Nikolas stared at the glass with the shiny liquid and didn't move. He didn't want to drink and he didn't want this guy to be here with him. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and maybe a nice bubble bath after a long day of facing his boss who looked so much like a child molester. But the pay was good so he tried to endure it.

"I don't drink." Nikolas said, emotionless. Mattias laughed. "Lies."

"I don't have time to play with you, leave."

Mattias raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"

"I'm tired. Go away. Go back to your place and play some video games or something. Go pick a fight with the German brothers opposite the road whatever, go play in the heavy traffic, go swim with the piranhas I don't know. Just leave me alone."

Mattias smiled and put down his glass. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on it. "Aww, you look so cute when you don't care."

That stupid grin...

Nikolas clenched his fists under the table and still remained that poker face. "I am not cute now go."

"Explain the rabbits."

Nikolas blinked. "What?"

"The rabbits, the ones that you have all over your bed when you sleep. Explain them."

"What is wrong with you?" Nikolas frowned. This Dane is getting on his nerves. He needed those rabbits because... because he likes rabbits that's all.

"Nothing's wrong with me, _Nikolas_." Nikolas winced while Mattias smirked.

"H-how... how do you know my name?"

"I think that it's essential to know the name of the one you like, _Nikolas_."

T-The one he likes? Me?

"You're insane. You must be drunk, go home before you throw out or pass out in my house." Nikolas stood up and walked to the door, before he even get to the door, a pair of arms circled his waist and he felt hot breath on his ear. He blushed and squirmed under the arms of the Dane.

"G-Get off of me, you bastard."

"Why do you hate me?"

Nikolas stopped and stared straight ahead. Mattias's breath was hot against his neck and it smelt slightly of alcohol. He tried to pry Mattias's arms away from his waist but he got a really strong hold.

"Why, Nikolas?"

"I... I don't really hate you. I just doesn't like you. I-I find that you're annoying, and loud... it freaks me out a little."

"Freaks you out?"

"Yeah." the blonde Norwegian nodded. All of a sudden it felt nice in the Dane's arms, with his heat radiating through his clothes to his body. It felt really nice, safe even. They stayed like this for a while before they heard the sound of keys and talking and before they could remove themselves from each other, Emil and LiXiao walked in. All four of the froze and stared at each other without a word. Finally LiXiao let out a low whistle.

"I told you they've a thing going on between them."

"This is so awkward. Come on, let's go to my room." Emil said, pulling on LiXiao's hand and disappearing into his room.

* * *

**The Nordics! Cheers! And by the way Surströmming is the apartment where the other nations like Austria, Hungary, The Nordics, Baltics etc live, which is just opposite Fiore~ This is getting crazier and crazier~~ And also I wonder if I should reply to reviews...?**


	10. Puffin

Natalia Arlovskaya was collecting the clothes on the balcony. She was holding a basket in one hand while the other one removing the pegs on the clothes before taking them down. It was a bright sunny morning and the sky was blue, the light breeze fluttered her silver hair.

She continued to collect the clothes and noticed that it didn't seem right, some items were not there. She did a double check on the clothes that she collected just now and noticed that there were some articles gone, namely her and her sister's underwear. She frowned and looked around her, thinking that maybe the wind was too strong and blew them away from the clothes line, but no, there were no signs of their underwear anywhere. She looked over the balcony to the streets.

_Maybe they fell down the street? Oh, Gosh, no, please don't. That would be so embarrassing. What if someone saw it? What is the boys from the apartment on the other side of the road saw it? Or worst what is he saw it? Oh no... _

She scanned the road and the sidewalk and there were no underwear in sight.

_Strange... Where have our underwear gone?_

…

"Roderich." Elizaveta called, sitting on the floor with a pile of unfolded clothes around her. The sound of piano ceased and footsteps were heard. "Yes?" Roderich poked his head out from the music room.

"Have you been... I don't know... snooping around my underwear drawer?" she asked, face turning slightly red.

"W-What? Are you crazy? Why would I want to snoop around your... your _underwear_?" the Austrian blushed and sputtered.

"Then... have you seen them? Quiet a number of them had gone missing lately. It's weird. I have to spent quiet an amount of money buying new ones." she shook her head and grabbed one of Roderich's shirt and began folding it. "I wonder where have they gone?" she muttered to herself and then turned back to Roderich again.

"Are you sure you didn't took them?" she asked again, sternly.  
"O-of course not! Why would I? It's not like I have some weird fetish or anything..." Roderich crossed his arms across his chest and puffed up his cheeks. "Have you misplaced them? Or I don't know... lend it to someone?"

"_Lend _it? Why would I _lend _my underwear to someone Roderich? That's gross!" Elizaveta made a disgusted face. "Seriously, you are no help. You go back to your piano, I'll solve this mystery on my own."

"Well you girls like to borrow things to people so I'm not surprise if you really did. You always borrow your clothes, make up, that thingie with the hot metal that makes your hair straight whatever to Lili and Natalia..."

"A hair straightener Roderich. Yes I _do_ borrow a lot of things to them, they are my friends. But absolutely _not_ underwear, gosh Roddy you're so gross. Would you borrow your underwear to Vash?"

Roderich made a face and shook his head. "No..."

"Exactly. You boys are so weird. Sometimes I have no idea how that brain of you guys' work."

…

"Brother, I have something to tell you." Lili Zwingli sat beside her big brother, clutching her mint green dress. Her brother was polishing his gun (not real ones, models. The ones that your put on a shelf for decorating purpose.) and when he noticed her, he looked up. "Yes?"

"M-my underwear's been disappearing lately." she said, bowing her head with a cute flush on her cheeks. Vash looked at her horrified and put down his gun on the table. "Disappearing? Your u-underwear... what do you mean?"

"Like... I would wash them today and would hang it dry... and the day next when I was about to collect it back, it would go missing. My bras and my p-panties... I t-think someone took them or something..." she said in a soft voice, face red as a fire truck.

"Gosh, which idiot would want to steal people's underwear. That person must be sick. Gross. Knocked his head when he was born. Gosh, stealing people's underwear..." Vash muttered under his breath, clenching his fists.

…

"Ok! Which one of you stole my underwear? 'Fess up or I'll kill you! Those are expensive ones!" Alfred shouted over the on the table. Everyone of Fiore had been called to his house for an 'important' meeting, and the meeting was about his missing underwear.

"Mon Dieu, who would want to steal your underwear? You wear the _ugliest _boxers known to men, absolutely no taste. Who in the world would wear a boxer with their nation's flag printed on it. Only _you_." Francis said, annoyed, sitting on the couch puffing on a cigarette. In a corner, Matthew snickered.

Alfred blushed and puffed his cheeks. "Those are not ugly. At least I don't wear _briefs_."

"Real man wear _briefs_ mon petit."

Matthew laughed.

"Could it be that you misplaced them or something?" Ivan asked, yawning, bags underneath his tired violet eyes. He had stayed up late last night watching Anastasia on TV. Yao could hear him crying and sobbing things in Russian.

"Or left it in Arthur's house..." Yong Soo snickered and the rest laughed. Arthur crossed his arms. "Bollocks, why would he left his under garment in _my_ house? Are you all crazy?"

"You're lovers, remember? You're suppose to leave underwear in each others' houses. Especially after rounds and rounds of hot sex that we could all hear." Lovino grunted.

"W-what bollocks are you talking about? You little git..."

"Alright alright calm down..." Roma, the landlord and the oldest in the house said, hitting the table with his fist. "Alfred, do you remember when was the last time you saw it?"

"Last time? I don't know... on my bedroom floor I think..."

"Oh you dirty boy, throwing underwear on the floor and not picking them up... kesesesese..." Gilbert laughed his annoying laughed and gave Francis and Antonio a high five. "Or maybe it was under your pile of other underwear?" Antonio added, the trio laughed uncontrollably.

"Very funny. Now come on, has anyone seen them?" Alfred asked, voice a bit worried. Everyone shook their head. He sat down on the table and sighed.

Just then, Feliciano barged in wearing only a towel around his waist, eyes glistening with tears.

"F-Feli! Put on some clothes! Gosh! Mei don't look!" Yao cried while covering Mei's eyes with his hands. The other stared at the younger Italian while Ludwig, his boyfriend blushed and facepalmed.

"Feliciano, what happened to your clothes?" Roma got up from the couch and walked over to his grandson, removing his sweater and putting it on the smaller boy.

"Nonno, my underwear's missing! The one that Ludwig got me on Valentine's!" he sobbed. The Bad Friends snickered while Ludwig's face turned even redder.

"Look Gil, your brother's like a tomato now." Antonio poked Gilbert and laughed.

"Missing? What do you mean_ missing_? When was the last time you saw it?" Roma asked the same question to his grandson who only shook his head. "I don't know. I checked my dresser, under the bed, under fratello's bed, under your bed, under Pomodorro's bed, under the couch, in the bathroom and also in the fridge, but I still couldn't find it! Nonno that underwear means a lot to me, it's a gift from Luddy! What should I do? Am I a bad boyfriend? I'm so sorry Luddy I didn't mean to lose the underwear you gave me." Feliciano cried, running over to the German and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ludwig sighed and patted the smaller one's back. "It's fine, I can get you another one if you like..." he muttered. "B-but it's not the same anymore!" Feliciano sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"In the fridge? Why would you look for your underwear in the _fridge_?" Ivan wrinkled his nose.

"My stupid fratello sometimes put his underwear in the fridge during summer and will sometimes forgot to take them out. He said putting them in the fridge makes them cold and it feels good against his butt." Lovino explained, shaking his head. "I can't believe I have such an idiotic brother." he muttered.

"Alright now, Feliciano also has underwear missing, anyone else in this apartment has missing underwear too?" Alfred stood up again, asking the people in his house. Some shook their head while some nodded quietly.

"Wow, looks like I'm not alone..."

…

"Mama! Papa! My superman underwear's missing!" Little Peter jumped up and down on Tino and Berwald's bed, naked. Tino opened his eyes slowly and stared at the little naked figure jumping up and down on his bed and groaned. He's not a morning person and he hates being waked up by other people, especially in such an annoying way like this. He groaned and got up, shaking Berwald.

"Ber, little Peter's underwear's missing." he said, voice husky from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and Peter jumped onto his lap. "Mama, mama, could it be that Santa took it?"

"Santa? Why would Santa take your underwear?" Tino yawned, combing back Peter's hair.

"Because he like collecting underwear, Alfred told me."

"Alfred? Who?"

"The guy from Fiore, I talked to him last time and he's a really nice guy."

"A guy from Fiore?" Tino scrunched up his brows. Next to him, Berwald slowly got up and put on his glasses.

"Yes, the loud annoying one with the burgers." Berwald said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Why are you naked?"

"Because Santa took my underwear."

…

"Alright! There has been a few cases of missing underwear reported to me lately and I called this meeting because I would like to solve this mystery. Now, any idea who the culprit is?" Tino asked the room full of people from Surströmming. At the back, the spiky haired Dane raised his hand.

"Yes, Mattias?"

"It must be the Germans from Fiore! I saw them snooping around a few times! Yes! It must be them! I knew they're not good people! And also that tall guy with the coat and fedora, he looks like a pervert, yes. I am sure they all ganged up and steal underwear from innocent people!"

"Don't forget the Frenchman. He's nasty. He always stares at my boobs when I pass him, it's creepy." Yekaterina shivered, hugging herself.  
"Yes, they all have motives. But we don't have prove. Any more suggestions?"

"Could be that American! He looks pretty perverted to me." Natalia said, shrugging.

"Everyone of them from that apartment is suspicious." Vash said, standing up, shaking his fist at the direction of the apartment. "I am going to kill them if I found of who's the one who stole my beloved sister's underwear!"

…

"Apartment meeting!" Matthew called in a small voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all gathered in Alfred and Matthew's house, discussing about the missing underwear.

"Now, who do you think..."

Before Roma could finish talking, Gilbert stood up, banging on the table. "It must be that Dane from Surströmming! He's crazy! I bet he's the one who stole everyone's underwear."

"Calm down bruder, we don't have prove." Ludwig pulled his brother down to his chair and calmed him down.

"My most awesome-est underwear has gone missing this morning and I bet that the Dane was behind this. And I bet he stole a lot of other underwear too! Like the one West gave you, Feli."

Feliciano bit his bottom lip and gave out another sob. "I miss my underwear."

"Alright, but we have no prove that they're the ones who stole the underwear..." Roma sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's go ask them then!" Gilbert shouted, getting up from his chair and along with Francis and Antonio he got out of the room.

…

"Let's go beat the hell out of the people from Fiore and then ask them about it, but leave the girl alone, she's quiet hot. I don't want to hurt her." Mattias announced before leaving the room.

…

The people from two separate apartments came out onto the street at the same time, angry looks on their face. With Gilbert leading Fiore and Mattias leading Surströmming.

"'Fess up you nasty Dane! Give us back our underwear!" Gilbert yelled at Mattias, who only laughed. "Your underwear, who would want to steal your underwear. You're the one that's suppose to give us back our underwear you thief."

"Who you calling a thief you bastard? Are you trying to pick a fight?" Gilbert rolled up his sleeves and clenched his teeth, when he was about to swing his fist at the Dane, Ludwig stopped him.

"Bruder, it's not a good time to fight, we need to solve the underwear mystery remember?"

"Hah, at least your brother got a brain, unlike you, who only think with you butt."

"Say that again, I dare you!"

"Stop! Stop fighting!" Elizaveta screamed and stood between the two. "Stop. Just stop. Now, you said that you people have missing underwear and we people also have missing underwear, could it be that someone other than us that took them?"

Mattias and Gilbert glared at each other and back to Elizaveta. "Who are you?" Gilbert asked, looking down at her.

"I'm Elizaveta Edelstein and I live in Surströmming. I have a few missing underwear, my husband too and we would like to know who took it too so would you two stop fighting and solve this together in peace." she crossed her arms and glared at the albino.

"Alright alright, if it was from you my pretty lady." Gilbert gave her a smirk and gave her hand a kiss. "Could it be that you're my princess? The princess with the pink flowery curtains that plays beautiful songs on a piano?" Gilbert gave her a seductive look and kissed her hand again. She looked at him is disgust and pulled her hand away. "Gosh, of course not. I would not touch that piano, Roddy wouldn't let me." then she smirked. "Perhaps the 'princess' that you're looking for is my husband?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and pulled away from her. Elizaveta chuckled.

"W-Whatever. N-now back to the underwear mystery..."

"Wouldn't you like to know who your princess is..." Elizaveta gave him an evil smirk and he felt shivers running down his back.  
"I guess..."

Laughing, Elizaveta pulled a blushing Roderich from behind the stern looking Swede and pointed at him. "This, you dumbass, is the princess you're looking for, and also..." she hugged his arm. "My husband, Roderich."

Mattias laughed while Gilbert and Roderich's faces turned red. "Gooosh, Beilschmidt you're crushing on a man? A married man, even?"

"Aren't you crushing on a man yourself..." LiXiao said suddenly from the back. Mattias tilted his head and smirked. "At least he's not_ married_."

"Shut up." Gilbert blushed.

"Allow me to search all of your houses for our underwear." Mattias said, pushing past Gilbert and the others, making his way to the apartment. Roma stood in his way and puffed up his chest. "No you can't. I am the landlord here and you cannot search their houses without my permission."

"Oh? So you're helping a pervert?" Mattias raised and eyebrow. "I see... perhaps _you're_ the one who stole the underwear."

"Why don't you let us search _your_ houses first you fucking ass." Lovino snapped, standing beside Roma with a fierce look on his face.

"Ooh, scary. I'm _so_ scared. What are you going to do? _Curse_ me to death? I won't let you search my house because you don't have the rights to."

"And you don't have the right to fucking search ours too!"

"Why of course I can. You have Beilshmidt with you and that Bonnefoy pervert, they are the perfect culprits for this..."

Just then, a loud sound sounded from above all of them. They looked up and a black and white figure with a pink piece of cloth on its beak flew across from Fiore to Surströmming, and entered Emil's bedroom window.

"My panty!" Mei screamed. The others quickly looked to the direction of the window and rushed up to the apartment. They waited for Nikolas to unlock the door and rush in.

"Alright, that thing, whatever that is brought Mei's underwear from that window..."

"That's my window..." Emil said quietly.

"We'll have to search your room, boy." Berwald said, walking in front of the crowd to the boy's room. When he opened the door, he saw Emil's pet puffin sitting on top of his bed, a pink frilly underwear on it's beak.

"Gah! Get away from my panty!" Mei screamed, running to the room to shoo the bird away. The bird squawcked and flew above the room, still holding to the article.

"Give it back you evil chicken! Give it back!" Mei jumped up and down, trying to grab the bird.

"Puffin's not a chicken, he's a _puffin_!" Emil corrected.

"Look for the underwear Tino." Berwald said to Tino and he nodded. He walked past a still jumping Mei and looked around the room.

"I am not hiding any underwear in here..." Emil muttered.

"But we saw the bird flying in here with Mei's panty, and he still has it."

Tino crouched and looked under the bed and then he saw a small pile of clothing underneath it. He reached out and grabbed one to inspect it. On his hand, was a pair of boxer shorts with the American flag printed on it.

"Dude! That's mine! That's my underwear under your bed! Dude you're sick!" Alfred yelled, rushing to Tino and snatched the boxer away from him and clutched it to his chest lovingly. "Oh where had you been, I missed you_ so_ much baby... don't worry, daddy's here to take you home..."

Emil's face changed from emotionless to horrified when Tino pulled out a huge pile of underwear from underneath his bed. Black thongs, expensive briefs, embarrassing granny underwear, bras everything.

"I didn't do it." Emil muttered, his hands shaking.

"I didn't know you have such a weird fetish." Nikolas said with his usual poker face, picking up his Emporio Armani underwear from the ground and walked back to his room.

"But I didn't... I..."

"You sick sick bastard..." Vash grabbed his sister's undergarments and held her hand, pulling her away from the Icelandic boy.

"But I..."

"Yay! I found my Luddy underwear!" Feliciano skipped to his flaming red underwear and skipped away happily.

"I..."

"Emil. I'm so disappointed in you." Elizaveta picked up her underwear and left the room.

"I... I didn't..."

"I thought you're a pretty nice guy but who knows..." Natalia and Yekaterina picked up theirs and left, not before giving him a disgusted look.

"But I didn't do it!" he screamed after everyone took their underwear and left.

Puffin, who was perching on the cupboard, flapped his wings happily.

* * *

**I said I was going to update slow but I couldn't stop writing! This is so fun! I just love random craziness. ****Also, thank you for the review, favs and alerts and such. Thank you for the support. Thank you thank you thank you. I would marry you all if I could. ****Again, the usual stuff, I do not own Hetalia. And I'm not sure if puffins _squawk_... correct me if I'm wrong. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Especially this one. :)**


	11. Gilbert

**Sunday**

**XX March 20XX**

Dear awesome diary,

PRINCESS PIANO IS NOT A GIRL! VERDAMT I AM SO PISSED I AM WRITING IN CAPITAL LETTERS! WHY! WHY! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE? IF IT IS THEN IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL! I AM SO SAD I WANTED TO CRY, BUT AWESOME PEOPLE LIKE ME DON'T CRY DO I DIDN'T. AWESOME PEOPLE NEVER CRY!

But he sure is good looking...

**xoxo,**

**Gil-awesome-bert.**

* * *

**Friday**

**XX March 20XX**

Dear awesome diary,

West is with that Feliciano right now so I get a chance to write. It's been such a long time since I last write in you. I am sorry. :(

So I went over to that disgusting Surstromming and invited princess piano to tea. He said yes. Why am I so happy? My heart's beating so fast like those anime girls when they see someone hot or handsome. What is wrong with me?

So we went to this nice little cafe down the street that serves the best chocolate cake. He got a latte while I got a cup of espresso. When he got his drink, he added sugar in it._ Three. Table. Spoons. Of. It. _

I guess he likes sweet things.

I was like, that's not not awesome. You can have diabetes from it and diabetes is so not awesome, but he just shrugged and added It anyway. What is wrong with him? Just because he is beautiful and plays the piano doesn't mean he can just shrug and add sugar to his latte. That is just so wrong.

So we talked about random things, but it's mostly me who did the talking because I am so awesome and he just nodded and gave small comments. I told him the time I met Toni and Francis and he just nodded and said that's lovely. It's not just lovely, it's awesome! It's friggin' awesome because they became my best best best best friend in the whole world now!

So after that we paid and went home and then he thanked me and went up to his apartment.

And diary, he has a pretty nice ass.

**Xoxo,**

**Gil-awesome-bert**

* * *

**Monday**

**XX April 20XX**

Dear awesome diary,

Diary, I think I'm in love with Roddy.

**Xoxo,**

**Gil-awesome-bert**

* * *

**Tuesday**

**XX April 20XX**

Dear awesome diary,

Roderich smiled at me through the window. I think I can go die happy now.

**Xoxo,**

**Gil-awesome-bert**

* * *

**Wednesday**

**XX April 20XX**

Dear awesome diary,

Roddy is playing on his piano again, it sounds so beautiful that I almost cried.

**Xoxo,**

**Gil-officially in love with Roddy- bert**

* * *

**Friday**

**XX April 20XX**

Dear awesome diary,

I asked Roddy out to the movies today. He said yes. But his wife didn't look happy. Chill woman, I won't steal him, gosh.

I'LL CHALLENGE YOU FOR HIM!

**xoxo,**

**Gil-Roddy is so freaking cute oh mein gott- bert**

* * *

**Saturday**

**XX April 20XX**

Dear awesome diary,

That's it. It's over. Roddy and me went to the movies, we watched a horror movie. It was not awesome when the ghost jumped out. We had a great time, the popcorn was delicious.

After the movie, we went outside and my mouth accidentally slipped and then I told him I like him and now he won't talk to me anymore.

That's so not awesome Gilbert.

Not.

Awesome.

What am I gonna do now?

**Xoxo,**

**Gil-sad as freak-bert**

* * *

**Sunday**

**XX April 20XX**

****Roddy is still not talking to me.

I am sad.

**xoxo,**

**Gil-crycrycrycry-bert**

* * *

**Monday **

**XX April 20XX**

He stopped playing the piano.

I think I really made him mad.

**xoxo,**

**Gil-I'm sorry Roddy-bert**

* * *

**I am sorry this is short. So this is Gilbert's awesome diary. I planned to make him has horrible spellings and grammar but then I didn't, just because. **


	12. Elizaveta

"I don't know Lili, I'm not sure. He's not playing the piano. He's not eating normally, he even skipped dessert! Do you know that he _never_ skips dessert? He loves dessert! I mean, he must be very _very_ upset. About what? I don't know! Wha-what do you mean that albino? He couldn't possibly be upset about that stupid Prussian? Right?" Elizaveta asked, searching for her old scarf in the closet. She pulled out a piece of cloth that looked like the scarf she was looking for but she pulled out Roderich's pants instead.

"What if he is? You never know..." Lili said, munching on a piece of cheese her brother bought yesterday, legs wriggling in the socks her brother gave her last Christmas and wrapped up in the warm flowery blanket her brother gave her on her birthday a few years back.

"Maybe he's just sick. Lili... things don't happen so easily in real life." she pulled out her old summer camp T-shirt and shoved it back deeper in the closet and continued searching for the scarf.

"But what if? Wouldn't it be awesome? For you that is. You know I'm not into those kind of things, sorry." Lili said.

"No, don't apologise. It's not your fault. Not all people accept incest either." she muttered, frowning at the missing sock she had been looking since a few weeks ago.

"I'm sorry?"

"No, nothing... but really, Lili, do you think this would happen?"

Elizaveta lowered her voice when she heard Roderich entered the room, head down, hair uncomb, in his pajamas and his bunny slippers, holding a tube of ice-cream.

Elizaveta's ice-cream.

"I'll talk to you later ok? Bye." Elizaveta put down the phone and looked over at her husband who's in a horrible state. He collapsed onto the beg, face first and groaned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking over the bed and sat down beside him, petting his hair. He said something into the bed and sighed.

"Pardon?"

"I said... mmphhahhghh..."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes and rolled him around with his back against the back. His violet eyes were dark, lifeless. He gave her a small smile and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong dear? Are you not feeling well?" the Hungarian female grabbed his hand and kissed it. She placed her hand on his forehead and got not temperature.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... I don't know. Weird. Lizzy am I weird?"

Elizaveta looked at him with wide eyes and laughed. "Why? All of a sudden... what's with you? What happened?"

"I don't know. I think... Lizzy, that Prussian, you know, that red eyed white hair guy?"

"Yeah..."

"He told me that... well... he told me that um..."

"He told you what?"

"He said that... promise me you won't laugh, or freak out or anything?" Roderich looked up into her green eyes worried. Elizaveta shook her head. "No, I won't. I promise."

"Swear?"

"I swear."

The violet eyed man let out a sigh and looked away. "Well he said that... he likes me."

There was an awkward silence.

Roderich stayed still, staring at their wedding photo on the dresser, the one with him carrying Elizaveta bridal style, smiling happily in front of the church with their friends and family around them while his wife fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"He likes you." she repeated, in monotone, looking out of the window to the apartment opposite theirs, into the window where the Prussian was standing, topless, scratching his head trying to peer into the music room.

"He likes you?" she repeated again, looking at Roderich. The Austrian nodded, blushing. "I don't know what to do. I'm miserable."

"No you're not. You're not miserable. Roddy do you know what this means?" Elizaveta's eyes lighted up, she held Roderich's hands and she gave out a small squeal.

"This is it! My dream is finally coming true! Roddy! Oh my gosh! I am so excited! Lili was right! Yes!"

"Wh-what do you mean? What dream?" Roderich frowned and got up from the bed. Elizaveta's eyes was in this dreamy state.

"My dream! You know... that dream?"

"Which dream? What does this has to do with your dream of being a chef?"

The Hungarian sighed and got up from the bed, she walked up to the closet and pushed it away, there was a small door.

"Lizzy... when does tha..."

"Shh! Just look."

She unlocked the door and opened it. There were rows and rows of books, mangas. And also CDs, anime.

"Lizzy? What are those?" Roderich walked up to his wife and looked inside the door.

Rows of books and CDs labelled with R-18 stickers and the guys on the cover were hugging each other, kissing, touching...

"Elizaveta! You!"

"Me! Oh gosh Roderich! It's coming true! I'm so happy I could write a fanfiction and draw a ton of fanarts about this!"

She spun around on her tiptoes and sighed dreamily.

"Ok, I am letting you two date, run along now, be a couple. Just promise me that you'll let me watch when you're doing it." she winked and giggled.

Roderich's face changed from shocked to horrified and he slowly backed away from her.

"I uh... I just realized I need to do something so uh... bye."

He got out of the room hurriedly, leaving Elizaveta laughing evilly in the room by herself, fishing out her old camera from the door and charging it.

"I ship it! My own husband and another man, I ship it!"

* * *

**Uh... yeah... bye.**


	13. Sadiq

**Ramadan **is the ninth month of the Islamic calendar, Muslims worldwide observe this month of fasting. While fasting from dawn until sunset Muslims are supposed to refrain from consuming food, drinking liquids and sexual relations.

Ramadan is a time of spiritual reflection, improvement and increased devotion and worship. Muslims are expected to put more effort into following the teachings of Islam. The fast begins at dawn and ends at sunset. In addition to abstaining from eating and drinking, Muslims also increase restraint, such as abstaining from sexual relations and generally sinful speech and behavior. The act of fasting is said to redirect the heart away from worldly activities, its purpose being to cleanse the soul by freeing it from harmful impurities. Ramadan also teaches Muslims how to better practice self-discipline, self-control, sacrifice, and empathy for those who are less fortunate; thus encouraging actions of generosity and compulsory charity (zakat).

It becomes compulsory for Muslims to start fasting when they reach puberty, so long as they are healthy, sane and have no disabilities or illnesses. Exemptions to fasting are travel, menstruation, illness, older age, pregnancy, and breast-feeding. However, many Muslims with medical conditions insist on fasting to satisfy their spiritual needs, and healthcare professionals must work with their patients to reach common ground. Professionals should closely monitor individuals who decide to persist with fasting.

While fasting is not considered compulsory in childhood, many children endeavour to complete as many fasts as possible as practice for later life. Those who are unable to fast are obliged to make up for it. According to the Quran, those ill or traveling (_musaafir_) are exempt from obligation, but still must make up the days missed later on.

* * *

Heracles was woken up by the smell of food and footsteps outside his room. He groaned and covered his head with his cat plushie.

_Is this the time of the year again?_

On the left, Gupta stirred and made a small noise at the back of his throat. The smell of food got stronger and foot steps got louder. Heracles sighed and ignored the door opening and a big figure walked in.

"Wake up Gupta, it's time for suhoor." the Turk shook the Egyptian beside Heracles. Gupta groaned. "Already?"

"Yes, come on. I made your favorite. You have to fill your stomach, so get up. And be careful, don't wake that brat."

"I'm already up you stinky old man." Heracles murmured in his pillow, loud enough for Sadiq to hear him.

"Oh, you're awake. Want to eat with us?"

"No thank you. I'll sleep for a bit more."

"Fine then. Gosh, get up Gupta, or the food will get cold." Sadiq pulled Gupta from the bed and the Egyptian groaned, clinging to Heracle's arm. "No. I don't want to. I still want to sleep."

"You can't. You have to eat so you can survive the whole day. Come on now, there isn't much time."

"I'll starve the whole day then. I don't want to get up, on this ungodly hour even." He waved Sadiq's hand away and snuggled close to the Greek.

"Stop being such a Heracles, get up."

Being such a Heracles was a term made up by Sadiq which means being a brat. Sadiq was amused by this but not Heracles.

"Mmm, fine fine fine." Gupta released Hearcle's arm and stood up, dragging his feet out to the room. "Why does he get to sleep? It's just not fair." Gupta mumbled, looking back his shoulders and Heracles stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm not Muslim, sweetheart."

"Stop complaining, Gupta. Ramadan is a holy and beautiful month of the year and you should not complain, it's a month for you to improve, realize, cleanse..."

"I know, I know. You always repeat the same thing for every year." Gupta closed the door behind him and followed the Turk into the kitchen.

"I won't if you stop being such a Heracles." Sadiq chuckled and pulled out the chair.

"It's bad that you always refer Hera as a brat. He's not really a brat, no?" Gupta said and grabbed a piece of Konafah. "Ooh, delicious."

"Would you prefer it if I change it to 'being a Gupta'?" Sadiq asked, grabbing a piece of Konafah for himself too.

"No..."

"Well then."

The two ate in silence; Heracles' snores could be heard from the bedroom. The sky was still dark, the streetlight shone a bright yellow outside and the whole world was quiet, only sounds of the two Muslims eating and drinking and Heracles' snores.

…

"Good morning Sadiq! Do you want to go grab something to drink? My treat!" the Dane shouted from his apartment, waving his arms frantically to get Sadiq's attention. It was already noon, and Sadiq was already hungry. He hasn't touched a single drop of water or even a bit of food since suhoor. And now Mattias was inviting him for a drink, his stomach growled and he sighed.

"I can't. I'm fasting." he shouted back. Mattias's eyes widen and his face turned a bright shade of red. "Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't know. I'm so so sorry. I'm such a bad person."

"No, it's fine." Sadiq smiled at him.

"You know, you and Gupta are the only Muslims in this neighbourhood so I tend to forget that, I'm so so sorry. I'll invite you next time, when will you stop fasting?"

"After a month."

"A month? Gosh, I don't think I can wait that long." Mattias scratched his head. "I think I'll go find Berwald then... maybe he'd want to drink with me..."

"You know that I stop fasting when the sun sets right? I can go and grab something with you once the sun sets. Not alcoholic drinks though, you know I can't drink those."

"Ah yes, such an interesting religion. Well then, I'll just wait till the sun sets and yell for you again. Bye then~"

Mattias disappeared from the window after Sadiq gave him a small wave.

…

"Gupta! Come eat lunch with us!" Feliciano skipped over from his desk and asked the Egyptian lying face down on his own desk. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Feliciano touched his hand to the Egyptian's head. "No you don't have a temperature. Could it be that you have a stomachache?"

Gupta shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just... I can't eat lunch with you Feliciano, I'm fasting. So could you please go away and leave me alone."

Feliciano fiddled his fingers and bit his lip. "Oh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"No... it's fine. Run along then, go eat your lunch and leave me here."

Ludwig appeared beside Feliciano and pulled him away, apologizing to Gupta before leaving.

"Hey dude! I brought Big Mac! Do you want to share it with me, Mattie?"

"Yes please..."

Gupta's stomach growled as he smelled the delicious scent of the greasy burger. He tried not to think about it and tried not to smell the delicious scent of it but he's failing miserably. He also tried to not listen to the slurping of coke and chewing of food by the noisy American and his twin. It was torture, pure torture. He took a peek at his watch and saw that he still had a few hours to go. He groaned and buried his face in his arms.

"Hahahahaha, this baby is so delicious! I feel sorry for the people who can't eat this! Hahahahaha!" Alfred laughed, taking another gigantic bite on his burger.

"Alfred, you can't eat here. Gupta's fasting. It's very rude to eat in front of someone who's fasting." Feliciano said in hushed voice, looking over to Gupta who's lying on his desk. Alfred stopped eating and slowly walked out of the classroom, pulling Matthew along with him. When they were out of the classroom and out of the fasting Egyptian's earshot, Alfred shook Feliciano. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, gosh that was so terrible of me. I should apologize to him. I'm such a horrible person. And I even said those things, oh I feel so bad. I deserve to be hanged."

Feliciano patted Alfred's back. "I know, I asked him to lunch just now too, I know how you feel. We're the most inconsiderate people ever."

Gupta, inside the classroom, started counting seconds to the time when he could finally eat again.

…

Heracles sipped on his Mountain Dew as Gupta and Sadiq walked into the house, looking horrible as ever. "What happened to you two? You look horrible."

"Ramadan happened." Sadiq snapped. No food and drinks in his stomach made him cranky and frustrated as hell.

"Geez, chill. I'm sorry." Heracles shrugged and sipped on his drink. "Can you stop that you jerk? We're hungry and thirsty as fuck and you're here drinking like an asshole." Sadiq snatched the drink away from the Greek and slammed it down the table.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

"Well stop that. You know what? Maybe you should start fasting with us so you'd know how we both feel." Sadiq said angrily, eyebrows knitted together.

"Gosh, stop that, you two. You guys are giving me a headache." Gupta muttered, collapsing on the nearby couch, rubbing his forehead.

"I am not fasting with you. I love my food."

"I love my food too, but for my religion I will."

"You do know that you should control your temper when you're fasting right?" Gupta murmured into a pillow and glared at them both.

"And to think I even made you food." Heracles crossed his arms across his chest and turned away, back facing the shocked Turk.

"You did?"

"Yes you stupid old man, and here you are, yelling at me.."

"Gosh… I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Yeah you should be. Now go eat, the sun just set. Go on, fill that bottomless pit you call your stomach." Heracles waved his hand in front of Sadiq's face.

"T-Thank you Hera… and I'm sorry for screaming at you." Sadiq apologized, wrapping his arms around Heracles.

"Oh goody, food. I'm starving." Gupta jumped up from the couch and headed to the table.

"Go on, the food is getting cold." The Greek removed the Turk's hands away from him and nodded his head towards the table.

"Fine fine. Do you want to eat with us?"

"Nah, I already ate."

* * *

**Since it's fasting month for the Muslims in my country, I came up with this idea. If there's any mistakes in this, do forgive me. **

**Sources:**

** wiki/Ramadan**

** wiki/Turkish_cuisine**

/2011/10/28/top-10-delicious-and-unique-egyptian-foods/


	14. Arthur

_Arthur didn't show up at the apartment dinner._

_Arthur didn't show up at the apartment meeting._

_Arthur wasn't answering the phone._

_Arthur wasn't online on Skype._

_Arthur didn't update his Twitter._

_Arthur was missing._

"Roma, what should I do? Arthur is gone! I don't know where he is, I don't know what is he doing now and what if he's kidnapped? On some island somewhere surrounded by man eating cannibals and the only way to escape is to cut his own leg off? Roma what should I do? We should call the police, the fire brigade, the US Navy, the FBI, the CIA, the CSI, the president, my alien friend Tony and... and..."

"Calm down, Alfred." Roma patted the rambling American's back and guided him to the couch. "Wherever he is right now, I'm sure he will be fine. Arthur's a grown man now."

"B-But... he'll forget to eat if I'm not there with him... He'll freak out if he's out in the public. He's not used to people due to his long period staying at home in front of the computer writing cheezy romance stories. He'll get sunburns, you know how delicate his skin is and..."

"Gosh, shut up will you? Arthur will be fine. Stop worrying." Lovino snapped, looking up from his magazine. Alfred pouted and lowered his head. "I'm just worried..."

"Didn't he go missing like this before? When he had too much stress and stuff? Don't worry, he'll come back." Lovino shrugged and continued his reading.

"But what if he doesn't?" Alfred muttered. Roma sighed and ruffled his hair. "You're being ridiculous. Of course he'll come back. You're here, no? I don't think he'll leave without you like that."

"Yeah, I guess. I miss him. It's been 4 days, where is he?"

…

Arthur moved here two years ago on one stormy night.

Roma and his grandsons were watching an Italian soap opera when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Feliciano sprang up from the couch and ran to the door. When he opened the door, revealed a soaking wet blonde man with funny looking eyebrows standing there with a suitcase in hand.

"Hello, can I help you?" Feliciano asked politely, trying not to laugh at the man's eyebrows.

"Yes, um, I'd like a room please if you don't mind." the man replied in a funny accent.

"Oh. Nonno, he said that he'd like a room." Feliciano called to his grandfather. Roma stood up from the couch and crushed his cigarette before walking to the door. "Hello, I'm the landlord here and I heard that you'd like a room?"

"Yes please."

"I happen to have one opposite mine, that is, if you don't mind the leaking pipes. I haven't got time to fix it yet. And the rooms upstairs are out of league since the people below it said that it's haunted..."

"I'll take the one opposite to yours, thank you."

"Great. Come in. My name's Roma Vargas by the way. And this is Feliciano and that is Lovino, my grandsons." Roma introduced and the man nodded.

"Pleasure. My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Arthur replied, stepping into the warm house and greeted by Pomodoro nuzzling his ankle.

"Aww, a kitty." Arthur bent down and stroked her behind the ears. She purred.

"Si, her name is Pomodoro, like the tomato." Feliciano smiled.

"That's a cute name."

"Here, let me take you to your place. You must be freezing." Roma guided Arthur to the door opposite to his own and unlocked the door.

"Here you are, here are the keys." Roma gave the bunch of keys to Arthur and Arthur nodded.

"Thank you so much, Roma." Arthur smiled.

"You're welcome."

…

"I heard there's a new member in Fiore." Yao said, playing with Roma's fingers while sitting on the balcony enjoying Yao's Chinese tea.

"Yeah, Arthur. He seems like a nice guy." Roma replied, letting Yao took off his wedding ring and putting it back on.

"You're divorced, no?" Yao asked suddenly. "Si." Roma replied. "Why?"

"Your ring..."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, not really. Just curious."

"Are you jealous?" Roma smirked and Yao blushed. "Wh-what? No... I'm not jealous." Yao muttered, looking away while folding his hands. "Besides, it's just a ring..."

"Si, just a ring. I can take it off if you want, and never wear it ever again."

"No, no. Keep it. Like I said, it's just a ring. No big deal..."

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Roma smiled, pinching Yao's cheeks. "Hey, that hurts." Yao smacked away the Italian's hand and rubbed his cheeks. "I said, I'm not jealous. Geez..."

Pomodoro the cat walked in and jumped on the table, nuzzling Yao's wrist.

"She likes you." Roma said. "I know." Yao nodded.

"Anyway, back to that new member, Arthur... he looks British. He has this accent. It's quiet um... interesting."

"British accents are always interesting. You have an accent yourself too, you just didn't notice." Yao tickled Pomodoro's tummy.

"Me? I do?" Roma asked, surprised. "I never noticed."

"See? And I like it. Your accent I mean..." Yao looked away and tried to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Gosh you're too cute to be true Yao Yao." Roma stood up and pecked Yao on the forehead.

"Don't call me that." Yao pouted.

"Why not? It's cute. Suits you." Roma smirked.

"Does not."

"You're so cute."

…

"So um, yeah, I'm a fan fiction writer." Arthur said and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What's a fan fiction writer?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to a side.

"A fan fiction writer is um, a fan who writes things based on something and uh... yeah, I guess that's it." Arthur said, clearing his throat.

"Based on what?"

"A movie or a book or something like that."

"What are your fan fictions based on then, Arthur?" Alfred asked again.

"Sherlock."

"Sherlock, eh? I love Sherlock." Matthew said, clapping his hands together happily. "Can I read your fan fictions Mr Arthur?"

"Sure you can. I'll give you the link to it later, dear." Arthur smiled.

"So does that mean you're unemployed?" Yao asked.

The Brit nodded. "Yes, but don't worry, I'm currently looking for one. I've sent some of my original works to a publishing company and I'm waiting a reply from them."

"But what if they don't accept it?" Lovino asked, looking at him bored.

"They will! I'm sure they will. Why won't they accept their works? I think I'm quiet good on writing. Hehehe..." Arthur chuckled awkwardly and shove a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Where are you from, Arthur?" Roma asked suddenly.

"Oh, I'm from England. Why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just your accent. It's quiet interesting." Roma smiled.

"Yes, I've been told." Arthur chuckled.

"Do you like vodka, Mr Arthur?" Ivan grinned, holding a bottle of Absolute Vodka up from under the table and showed it to the Brit.

"Vodka? Uh, yes I like it. But I don't really drink it, because after drinking it I won't be able to get up the next day and I would have terrible headaches and such."

"That's too bad." Ivan said sadly, putting the bottle back under the table. "Maybe Yao Yao can drink this with me later?" the Russian grinned, putting an arm around the Chinese man who cringed when he felt the Russian's arm on him.

"No, sorry. I have to take care of the kids. Sorry." Yao shook his head furiously.

"Aww, fine then."

"I'm sure you'll make a good writer, Mr Arthur." Matthew said softly, smiling at the Brit.

"Yeah, thanks... what's your name again sweetheart?"

"Matthew, sir."

…

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Arthur cried while running up and down the apartment stairs. "People! I did it! I was accepted!"

"That's great Arthur, what does it say?" Roma came out from his home when he heard the Brit's screamings.

Arthur stopped running and calmed his breathings before reading the letter out loud. The people of the whole apartment slowly came out from their houses after hearing him.

"Dear Mrs Kirkland, we are happy to tell you that your work 'After Dark' had been accepted as a rom... romance? What bollocks... I... 'After Dark' is not a romance story! It's horror! Gosh!"

Alfred was laughing so hard that he had to hold himself up on the banister. "Romance? They think your horror story is romance? Wow Artie, just, wow."

"This is not funny. I have no idea how to write romance novels. And by the way, Mrs? What? They think I'm a woman? This must be a joke... I uh..."

"Well, Mrs Kirkland, I think that's better than none, right?" Alfred wiped the tear in his eye and said.

"They're crazy. I am absolutely not a woman and my story is not romance! This is bollocks!" Arthur cried.

"You have a chance now, to be a romance writer, or you have to do it all over again. Now they have accepted you, you can either be it or not. What do you think?" Roma said.

"I think I... but I don't know how to be a romance novelist." Arthur muttered miserably. "The only this I know is horror."

"You can change your horror to romance. Change the ghosts and monsters to humans and make them fall in love and just like that, easy." Alfred shrugged.

"No it's not that easy, Alfred." Arthur muttered. "It's not..."

"You wrote fan fictions don't you Arthur." Yao said, appearing from the crowd. "And what are your stories about?"

"Love?"

"Exactly." Yao grinned. "Just change the names of the characters, the names of the places and the time and date and slightly the plot and there you go."

"Yeah, I read one of them yesterday, it was good. If you change some details of it, it would make a wonderful romance story." Matthew said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Matthew and Yao nodded.

"Well in that case... I think I'll need a pen name. I female pen name, since they think I'm a female and such..."

"What about Rosie? Rosie is always good." Feliciano suggested.

"Rosie... yeah. That's great." Arthur nodded.

"What about Rosie Langman. You know, lang man means romantic is Chinese so I think it'll be perfect. What do you think?" Yao said.

"Rosie Langman? Yeah. I like the sound of it. Thanks. I think I'll reply them now."

…

"It's been a week Roma, where is Arthur?" Alfred said, sitting on the couch in Roma's house. "I'm really worried."

"Yeah, I agree it's been quite a long time. Maybe we should call the police?"

"We should." Alfred nodded sadly.

Beside them, Feliciano and Lovino were watching the television. It's the first week of the Olympics and the two were excited and were constantly watching the television.

"China has the most gold... for now. But I am sure, that Italy will get the most gold in a while." Lovino said, crossing his arms when the medal tally was on TV.

"Hmph, what a joke. The United States will definitely have more gold than your country and China. Just watch." Alfred couldn't help saying when he heard Lovino.

"Shut up." Lovino snapped and turned his attention back to the television.

"Bleh, sailing. It's so boring. Let's switch channels Feli." the older brother nudged the younger one.

"Si. Oh look, equestrian! Horsies!" Feli squealed happily while bouncing up and down on the couch.

"For the love of God, change the channel Feli. Equestrian is like the most boring game ever." Lovino groaned and tried to reach for the remote.

"But it's got horsies! I love horsies!"

"Bitch please Feli, you're not a kid anymore and horses are just a bunch of smelly four legged creatures. They're not cute or anything." Lovino rolled his eyes. "Come on, change to something like swimming or something. Tom Daley is freaking hot." he muttered the last part as he successfully grabbed the remote.

"Wait!" Alfred screamed just as Lovino was about to switch the channel.

"What?"

"Look!" Alfred pointed to the screen. The camera was on the audience and there's one particular blonde in the stands that looked awfully familiar.

"That looks like Arthur..." Roma said, knitting his eyebrows together while getting close to the TV. Then the camera zoomed in the audiences and the four noticed the caterpillar like eyebrows on the blonde and they gasped.

"Arthur!"

* * *

**Well well well, this is one random chapter. **

**Arthur's pen name, Rosie Langman, the Langman is from the chinese word 浪漫 which means romantic, like in the story. So Arthur wanted to be a horror writer but the publisher made some mistakes and thought of the story he submitted was a romance story so he ended up being a romance novelist. Random. Heh. And in my opinion, Arthur is the kind of person that would think equestrian as an interesting game (when it's actually very boring if you ask me) so that's why he's in the stands watching it in the Olympics. Since Olympic 2012 is in London, so I made this story for Arthur. **

**I love the Olympics~ and I do not own Hetalia.**

**A little RomaxChina for a certain reader. :)**


	15. Lovino

"Put your hands up a little Toni, and Gil, lift your head and don't slouch. There you go, hold still now boys."

Francis smiled to himself and drew the two guys in front of him, posing half naked with only a towel around their waists and a bowl of fruit in each of their hands.

"This is ridiculous." Gilbert muttered, trying hard to ignore the small pain forming in the back of his neck. He and Antonio had been in this position for about an hour without moving and their body was starting to ache. "I only agree to this because you promised to pay Francis. Otherwise I'd be at home watching TV or updating my blog."

"No one reads your blog Gilbert, it's lame." Antonio shook his head slightly when Francis was not paying attention. Gilbert glared at his Spanish friend and stretched his neck a little.

"Uh-uh, Gil, don't move." Francis said from behind the huge canvas. He was wearing one of his painting shirts and holding a palette in one hand and a brush in another. There was a green smudge on his left cheek when he accidentally touched it a while ago and there was red paint in his hair. He's always a mess when he paints.

"Francis, are you done? My back hurts." Antonio whined. "Ja, me too. Hurry up and let us go, you've been locking us up with you for almost an hour now. Don't you think it's about time to set us free?" Gilbert added, making a puppy face at the Frenchman who's frowning at the painting.

"You know that face of yours won't work on me Gil. Try again." Francis said in monotone and added a some green paint on the canvas. "I just can't seen to get Toni's eyes right..." he muttered to himself, adding more green paint.

"Is there a problem?" Antonio asked. Francis shook his head and looked at the Spaniard, then back to his painting and at the Spaniard again.

"No, I just... never mind." Francis sighed and put his palette and brush down onto a table nearby. "You two can move now, thanks." he said and the two collapsed on top of each other, while still holding the fruits. "_Finally!_ Mein Gott!" Gilbert let out a sigh of relief and began rubbing his sore muscles while Antonio ate one of the apples in the bowl. Gilbert began putting on his clothes and he threw Antonio's shirt at him.

"Do you want to see the painting?" Francis asked, wiping the smudge away from his face with a wet towel. "Of course!" the two got up from the ground after putting on their clothes and walked over to the painting.

"Wow." Antonio exclaimed, eyes went big. Gilbert didn't say anything, all he did was just stare with his mouth open.

"What do you think?" the Frenchman asked, folding his arms across his chest and beamed proudly at his painting. "I think it's alright, but I just can't get the eyes right though. You two have such beautiful eyes." Francis said.

"No, it's gorgeous. And I look_ hot_." Gilbert said when he finally regained his ability to speak. "And the eyes are perfect. Beautiful."

"Thank you, Gil." Francis nodded and chuckled.

"You always paint us, have you ever think about painting other people? The people from this apartment for example, some of them are really pretty. Like my little tomato." Antonio suggested.

"Your little tomato? Why would Francis want to paint_ your tomato_" Gilbert scrunched his eyebrows together and made a face. "There's nothing interesting about your tomato, unless it has legs." Gilbert laughed at his own joke and Antonio just shook his head.

"No, my little tomato, Lovino." he explained. The two stared at him with a weird grin on their faces. "Lovino? You mean that rude little ass who swears like his life depends on it?" Francis asked.

"Si!"

"Toni, my boy, what is your relationship with _your little tomato?_" Gilbert asked, hooking his arm around the Spaniard. "We're dating of course! Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't." Francis said, raising an eyebrow. Antonio was now grinning and giggling on his own now. "My little tomato is so cute, so so cute." he kept on chanting like a mantra and giggling like a love struck maiden while the other two stared at him like he's crazy. "Where's the money you promised?" Gilbert asked, holding out his palm towards Francis. "Mon Dieu, Gilbert, do I have to?" Francis pouted and reached for his wallet unwillingly. "Yes, you have you. You promised." Gilbert laughed his signature laugh. "And I thought that we're friends..." Francis muttered, taking out a crumpled dollar bill and placed it on Gilbert's outstretched palm.

"Kesese, thank you Francis. W-wait, what!? Francis! Monopoly money? This is not what we agreed on Francis!" Gilbert screamed while chasing Francis around the house. The Frenchman laughed and jumped on the couch. "You said that you wanted money and now I'm giving you money mon cher." he laughed. Gilbert stomped his feet angrily at the ground. "Yeah, but not monopoly money! What am I suppose to do with monopoly money?"

"Play monopoly?" Francis suggested and laughed. "Hey Toni, you want your monopoly money?" he called at the still dazed Antonio. "Hmm? Yeah, sure, whatever." he replied, letting out a contented sigh.

"I wonder what's he thinking right now?" Gilbert said, shoving the monopoly money into Francis's jeans pocket.

"Lovino, maybe?" Francis answered. "You know, that boy is kind of beautiful. Soft white skin, beautiful beautiful brunette hair, gorgeous green eyes..."

"Hey, stop it now. Stop being weird." Gilbert hit his arm gently and went over to the Spaniard. "Hey, snap out of it, we're leaving."

"To where?" Antonio asked, looking at Gilbert with confused green eyes. "Home, dumbass. We're going home. Come on now." Gilbert pulled him up from the couch and Antonio wrapped his arms around the Prussian. "Carry me Gil."

"What?"

"Carry me. I'm too lazy to walk." Antonio said. Gilbert huffed and slapped the pair of arms away from him. "No, walk, you lazy ass. No wonder you're getting fat lately, you're lacking exercise."

"But I don't want to walk. I'm tired." Antonio pouted and looked over at Francis. "Fran, carry me? Since Gilbert here won't."

"No mon cher, you're heavy. I don't want to break my back. Sorry. And seriously Toni, you're getting fat, exercise a little, go on a diet or whatever. When I was painting you just a moment ago, I noticed the extra flesh on you, I have to ignore them to not upset you." Francis lifted Antonio's shirt and pinched at the extra flesh on his tummy. "There, see?"

"Wow, I never noticed... thank you for pointing out to me. I guess my little tomato's food are just too good." he chuckled, pinching on his tummy. "I need to stop eating."

"You should, or your tomato might leave you." Gilbert said, pulling at his friend's arm towards the door. "We're leaving now." Gilbert called to Francis. "I'll come back to collect my pay so don't you run away from me again. And this time I want real money Francis."

…

"Do you think I'm fat?" Antonio asked to his lover beside him. Lovino turned around with his brows knitted together. "Shh, be quiet. I'm trying to watch TV."

"But Lovi..."

"Shh!"

Antonio pouted and reverted his gaze back to the television set. He was bothered by what Francis and Gilbert said just now.

What if when I got fat and Lovino doesn't want me anymore?

Antonio shook his head and tried to not think about it. He stole a glance at the Italian next to him and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy,

"W-What? What do you want you tomato bastard? Let go! I'm trying to watch!" Lovino struggled from the Spaniard's hold and screamed cursed at him.

"Lovi, do you think I'm fat?" Antonio repeated the same question he asked his lover just a while ago and Lovino stopped struggling and looked at him with a weird expression on his face. "What's wrong with you today you bastard? Are you sick? If you are then we should go to the doctor." Lovino asked, frowning. He held up a hand and touched it to the Spaniard's forehead and another to his own to check the temperature. "Seems fine to me. What's wrong with you?" Lovino asked, putting down his hand.

"No, it's just... Francis..."

"What did he do to you? I swear to God if he did something to upset you I'll fucking kill him. That bastard..."

"No Lovi, listen. So you know how Francis loves to paint? And Gil and me are always his models since we're really good friends..."

"Yeah, I noticed. Go on." Lovino said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And so he painted us today, this morning, in fact. It was a really beautiful painting, you should see it. And he told me that he noticed that I have this extra layer of fat on my tummy and..."

"That bastard I'm going to kill him!" Lovino cried and jumped up from the couch, storming to the door. Antonio quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch. "No, don't. What he said was right. I noticed that I have been gaining a few pounds lately and... would you still love me if I'm fat?" Antonio asked, with a sad look on his face. Lovino let out a sigh and hit the Spaniard on the head.  
"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" Antonio asked, clutching his head in pain. "Listen you bastard, I don't know what they said to you that made you so upset. It's just a small thing and you have to make it look so serious. Toni, I don't care if you're 'The Biggest Loser' fat or anorexic thin, I'll still love you, alright? I don't care. I don't care at all. I don't mind if you look like a gigantic Spanish beach ball or a gigantic burrito with legs, as long as you're Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, that stupid tomato loving bastard, I'll love you, forever and ever, ok? So don't you worry about stuff like that, it makes me want to punch you so bad." Lovino said, looking into the Spaniard's eyes. Antonio was speechless after listening to what Lovino said.

"L-Lovino..." he said in an almost whisper.

"What?" Lovino asked, face red after realizing what he just said. "So... so don't worry about stuff like that, ok? I'll continue to spoil you with delicious food s-so don't you refuse to eat then just because you're afraid that you'll get fat and..."

Lovino was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist. He could feel the Spaniard's heart beating against his chest. After a while of kissing, they finally broke apart for air and Lovino was blushing different shades of red.

"W-What was that for?" Lovino asked, not daring to look into his lover's eyes.

"Te amo, Lovino." Antonio said, lifting Lovino's face to make him look him in the eyes.

Lovino was shocked by that, he chewed his bottom lip after muttered a small "Tiamo.", still refusing to look the Spaniard in the eyes.

Antonio smiled and held the Italian in his arms, stroking his hair. "Gosh Lovi, you're so cute. So I won't care about my body size and my body weight anymore, I'll just eat whatever you made and whatever I see because you'll still love me. And I'll love you too even if you're like a gigantic Italian beach ball..."

"Bastardo..." Lovino muttered against Antonio's chest and smiled to himself.

"Toni, I don't mind if you're fat, but if you're fat and balding and has body odour, I _will_ leave you."

* * *

**Spamano, Spamano, Spamano, Spamano, Spamano**


	16. The Animals

It was 2 am.

"Oi cat! Got any aces?"

"No I don't, bird. And mind you I have a name, it's Pomodorro Vargas, you ignorant feathered creature."

"Shut up you two, every time when you see each other all you do is fight."

"He started it!"

"Who you callin' an ignorant feathered creature you, hairy self licker!"

"Oh no you didn't..."

"Oh yes I did!"

Everyone, no every animal in the room jumped (except Venus who awas sleeping soundly in a corner) as Pomodorro pounced onto Puffin that's sitting across of him. Cards and feathers flew everywhere. The cat was biting and clawing on the bird and the bird was squawking noisily while Kumajirou, being the eldest and biggest among them all tried to break them apart.

"Enough already! Geez, why can't you two get along?" the polar bear sighed. Pomodorro hissed at the puffin and went to the corner where Venus was sleeping, silently cursing Puffin.

"Because stupid self licker there is a cat that's why." Puffin muttered, picking up his feathers that had fall out of him when they fought.

"He get along with Gilbird and Pierre with no problem, I just don't know what is it with you and him?" Kumajirou shrugged.

"Pomodorro's an ass that's what. And by the way, where's Gilbird and Pierre?" Puffin asked, looking around the small dim room.

The animals of the two apartment often sneak out at night to hang out in an abandoned warehouse Hanatamago found last time when he was out walking with Tino. They all got along pretty well, maybe except Pomodorro and Puffin. Ever since they were introduced to each other, they hated each other. Always exchanging sarcastic comments about each other, once they even got into a fight. Why they hate each other so much, the others had no idea.

The animals like to just sit around and exchange tales about their owners and their lives or play cards, but when they do play cards it'll often end with Pomodorro attacking Puffin like just now.

"We're here." Gilbird replied, flying into the warehouse with Pierre beside him. "Sorry for being late, Gilbert locked me up in the cage again and Pierre had to help me escape." the yellow bird explained while perching on a box above Kumajirou.

"Uh-oh, what did you do this time?" Hanatamago asked, curious. Pierre snickered and Gilbird sighed, folding his wings across his feathery chest. "Well I didn't mean to shit on his bed. It was an accident, I swear, it _must_ be the new bird feed he gave me this morning. I knew I was allergic to sunflower seeds." he muttered.

"Poor Gilbird..." Hanatamago gave him a small smile.

Pierre noticed the floor that was scattered with feathers and cards and noticed Pomodorro in a corner silently grooming himself while occasionally sending death glares at Puffin who had his back turned.

"Hey, what's up with Pomodorro and Puffin?" the white bird asked in a huffed voice.

"Got into a fight again." Kumajirou explained while Pomodorro made a noise at the back of his throat.

"What was that kitty?" the polar bear asked. The cat turned around and gave the polar bear the finger (Kumajirou assumed it was the finger since cats don't have fingers) Kumajirou knows how much it annoys Pomodorro when he calls him Kitty.

"Nothing you stupid old bear. I'm just hungry. Oi, Venus, got some fish with you today?" Pomodorro called to the feline sleeping next to him. Venus slowly woke up from her slumber and looked around, confused. "Wh-where am I? What happened?"

"We drugged you and kidnapped you what do you think?" Pomodorro replied sarcastically and smirked when Venus started to panic. "Oh no! I'm kidnapped! Help! Oh Master Heracles will be so worried..."

"Seriously you're just like your master." Pomodorro shook his head in amusement. "It's hang out day, remember? Now, do you have any fish?"

Venus slowly stopped panicking and nodded. "Sure I have some. Wait here while I go get it." she went to the table and picked up a fish and carried it to Pomodorro. "Here you go."

"Grazie!" Pomodorro grinned and ate the fish happily while Venus dozed away next to him.

"So what's up?" Gilbird asked, after watching Pomodorro swallowing the fish before licking his paws clean.

"Nothing much really." Hanatamago shook his head. "Except that Peter got a new toy car and won't stop chasing me with it. It's remote controlled and it's red and it's really annoying." the white puppy scrunched up his nose.

"Poor you, I know how that feels." Puffin said, putting a wing to his chest where his heart is.

"Stupid chicken what do you know about feelings?" Pomodorro interrupted with a disgusted hiss.

"I'm not a chicken. I'm a majestic puffin." Puffin snapped, remembering last time he was being called chicken, back when he used to steal people's underwear.

"Yeah right, a majestic looking chicken who looks like a puffin." the cat smirked.

"... fine. Whatever. I'm a good bird so I won't argue with you anymore." Puffin replied, looking away from the cat.

"Really now... could it be that you're just a coward..."

"Ok now guys, seriously..." Kumajirou sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I didn't know polar bears could have headaches." Pierre said.

"Well I don't, but now I do. Thanks to those two over there."

Pomodorro and Puffin only grinned.

"So anyway, Pierre, how's Francis?" Kumajirou asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, Monsieur Francis is doing just fine. He tried to dye my feathers to blue, red and white though, like his national flag he said."

"That's... interesting... What about you, Gilbird? Anything new with your master?" Kumajirou asked.

"You mean the man that named me with the same name as him? He's doing fine, still obsessing with the priss at the apartment opposite though. He tried asking him out so many times but the priss just won't accept. I don't like him, he's a jerk." Gilbird huffed.

"That's not nice, Gilbird. Maybe you just don't know him well..." Venus scolded, waking up from her slumber.

"He knits scarves for crying out loud! Real men don't knit scarves! And you know what else he does? He _bakes_! My gosh... Also he sings stupid love songs when he's in the shower and his shampoo is strawberry scented!"

"Did you spy on him, Gilbird?" Hanatamago asked.

"I... Anyway, that's not important. I can't let my master be with him. My master's too awesome to date some priss like _him_."

"He's a nice guy. Really. He gives me treats." Hanatamago said, wagging his tail.

"It's all an act I tell you, Hana, it's all an act." Gilbird cried, waving his wings around dramatically.

"I think you're just protective over your master, that's all." Kumajirou said.

"I'm not protective over that arrogant jerk."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not... never mind, what about you, Kuma? How's your owner?"

"I have an owner? I didn't know that..." Kumajirou said, puzzled.

"Of course you do, Matthew remember?" Pierre reminded.

"Oh, of course, right. That boy who feeds me and give me hugs. Yeah he's doing fine. Been disappearing a lot lately, don't know where he goes..."

"I heard that he's getting pretty close with the girl on the apartment next door..." Pierre said.

"Really? Who?"

"I can't tell you. Monsieur Francis told me not to tell anyone about this and I shall not." Pierre made a zipping motion on his beak and kept quiet.

"Well then, kitty, how about your masters?"

"Don't call me that, Kumajirou." Pomodorro gave the polar bear a glare. "They're well, I suppose..."

"Suppose? What do you mean?"

"Like your master, Lovi and Feli's been disappearing a lot lately. I know where Feli goes to but Lovi, I have no idea." he shrugged.

"Oh I know where Lovi goes to..." Pierre said with a smirk.

"You do?"

"Of course. But Monsieur Francis told me not to tell."

"Boy, your Monsieur Francis sure knows a lot of stuff about other people." Puffin said.

"Puff, what about yours? Is he doing fine with school? And also how's he coping with the underwear incident?" Hanatamago asked.

"Oh he's fine. He's a smart boy so he'll be fine." Puffin answered.

"It's not his master who stole those underwear, it's him, remember?" Pomodorro smirked at a flushing puffin.

"That was one time! I swear to God, cat if you..."

"What? What will you do?"

Puffin looked at the cat with hatred in his eyes and pointed at him with his wing. "I will skin you and use your skin as a doormat."

"Oh, I'm afraid..."

"Gosh, sweethearts, stop." Venus stood between them to stop the argument. In the gang of friends, Venus was like the mother, probably because she's the only female and that she's the smartest among those idiots.

"I will get you one day, cat. You better watch out." Puffin warned. "I'm going home, good night, animals." With that, he flapped his wings and flew out of the small window in the warehouse. It was a bit quiet after the puffin left, everyone was just sitting around enjoying each other's company or eating. (Each animal was required to bring food over) until Kumajirou spoke.

"You know Kiku had a new pet the other day. Why don't we invite him over to hand out sometimes?"

The animals all nodded their head and voices of excitement filled the warehouse.

"Oh, new friend! What is he? Oh I hope he's a bird so we can talk about feather grooming and stuff!" Pierre jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his wings together. "No one cares about feather grooming, Pierre. Besides we have enough birds here already, don't you think?"Gilbird said.

"I hope it's not a puffin. I hate puffins." Pomodorro said with a disgusted tone.

"I hope he's not an idiot like you all." Venus sighed.

"Don't worry, Venus, he's a great guy. He's a puppy. From what I know, his name is Pochi."

"Ooh! A puppy! That's cute." Gilbird squealed.

"Yay! Puppy! I can have someone to play with!" Hanatamago cheered. "Finally!"

Pomodorro yawned and rubbed his tired eyes with his paw. "Guys, it's quiet late, shall we go home now? And next time we hang out, we invite Pochi, ok?"

"Sure!" Hanatamago cried, wagging his tail happily.

"You're right, it is getting late. We should get going now guys, our owners will get worried if we're not there tomorrow." Kumajirou said.

"Goodnight everyone."

"Night."

* * *

**I finally stopped procrastinating and wrote a chapter. This fic is all about randomness and here's even more randomness. Sorry for making Pomodorro such an ass. It's fun to think that the Italians have a cat who's secretly a sarcastic prick. I've been wanting to write a chapter dedicated to the animals and there I did it. **

**Exam was horrible. But I think I did well. Only 6 more subjects to go. Yes! But my last subject will be at December 3th, a Chinese language exam. Why do you do this to me? **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. And also I do not own Hetalia.**


	17. Note

**So I'm back. (I guess)**

**My exam is over. I'm done with school and now I just need to look for a college/university stuff.**

**Since I am going to have a lot of free time, I think I'll finish Fiore and the other stories that I left hanging there. ****_Since I'm such a great procrastinator._**

**I have this idea in my head but the only problem is that it's kind of OC-ish and stuff.**

**I just want to know how you guys feel about OCs, that is if you guys are fine with it or not. And if you guys are fine with it, I'll continue with it, and if you're not ok with OCs, I can continue without the OCs. (I have two versions, one with the OC and one without the OC and they're both halfway done)**

**So just let me know.**

**Oh, just to let you know that one involves the UK brothers (OC) and one involves Germania.**

**So I'm letting you guys choose.**

**UK brothers? Or Germania?**

**And it'll be about Christmas and stuff. And more chaos. **

**:)**

**I created a poll thingie on my profile so, go vote, please.**

**Thank you.**


	18. Germania (1)

"Ludwig, I'm... whoa, I must be_ really_ drunk. Lud, großvater is sitting there on the couch." Gilbert slurred as he stumbled into the house, a bottle of half empty beer in his left hand. He made his way to the couch and just threw himself onto it, thinking that the person that was in fact sitting on it as fake. The person, or großvater, let out a scream and hit Gilbert on the head. "Mein Gott, Gilbert! Get off of me!"

Gilbert rolled down from the couch and stared at the man in glassy eyes. He lifted his finger slowly and poked him on the thigh. "You almost feel... _real_. I must be really really..."

"I am real, you idiot. How many did you drink?" the man asked, pulling his grandson up from the floor. "H-Huh? What? Why are you here then, old man? And where's Ludwig?" Gilbert looked around the room, trying to spot his blonde brother. "Lud? Großvater's here!"

"He already knew that I'm here. I arrived yesterday night. Since you're out somewhere doing God knows what, so you wouldn't know."

Gilbert huffed and brought the bottle to his lips, but before he could do that, his grandfather snatched the bottle away from him.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Gilbert whined, trying to take back the bottle that his grandfather was holding at an arm's length away. He could easily snatch it back but since he's too drunk, he just fell down onto his grandfather's lap during the process.

"My head hurts." he muttered. His grandfather patted his snow white hair and sighed. "You drank too much. How many times have I told you not to go overboard on drinking?"

"But we're on a bet. And Francis said that if I won, he'll help me talk to Roderich." he said, giggling. "And now I lost, so no more! I'll never be able to talk to Roderich again. Not ever! Not in a _bajillion katrillion megallion_ years!" he cried, sobbing. His grandfather just sat there and ran his fingers through his hair, not saying a word.

"I really, really,_ really_ love him, großvater. And now he hates me! What am I gonna do? And also he's a_ married man_! He has a wife!_ A wife_! I just..." Gilbert went on and on about Roderich and his grandfather just sat there listening to his albino grandson talked on and on, waving his hand around dramatically and sobbing into his grandfather's trousers. They sat like that for a while, with the older man gently patting the hair of the younger one until he fell asleep.

"What's all that noise all about?" Ludwig asked, walking out from his room, scratching the back of his head. He then noticed his brother sleeping on his grandfather's lap while his grandfather reading a newspaper. He sighed and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he finished making the coffe and put the bacon and eggs on a plate, he took a cup of it into the living room for his grandfather.

"You're up." his grandfather said when he smelt the smell of coffee. Ludwig nodded and placed the cup in front of the man. Germania said a small thank you and placed his newspaper onto the couch next to a sleeping Gilbert and picked up the cup.

"How long has he been sleeping?" Ludwig asked, jerking his head towards his brother. Germania shrugged. "Not sure. He was crying and all of a sudden he was snoring. And since I couldn't move with him on top of me, so I just sat here all night."

"All night?"

"Ja." Germania nodded. He looked at the window. "I was sitting here at 2am, since I couldn't sleep and then he just stumbled in like that and collapsed on top of me."

"You should have called me. I would lift him off of you." Ludwig shook his head and disbelief. Germania shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. It's been a long time since he last sleep on my lap like this." Then, Gilbert shifted and yawned. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the morning light. "Mein Gott, Ludwig, turn off the sun. I'm trying to sleep here. And why am I on the couch and why is this pillow so hard?" he groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. "Lud, where are you?" he called, his head throbbing. "I need a glass of water. And maybe some aspirin. Hurry up."

"Go get them yourself. And by the way, you're sleeping on großvater." Ludwig said, frowning. " Großvater? What do you mean großvater? That old man's travelling the world, he wouldn't be here. And get me a better pillow. This one is ridiculous." he muttered.

"If I'm not here, then whose lap are you sleeping on?" Germania asked and Gilbert quickly sat up and stare at the blonde man in front of him.

"Großvater? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Egypt or Peru or something?" he asked, wincing at the pain in his head. Germania shook his head. "I'm done with travelling the world. And by the way, Christmas is coming so I thought, why not come and visit the two of my favourite grandsons?"

"You mean one of your favourite grandson." Gilbert muttered, crossing his arms. "Aww, don't be like that bruder, you know großvater loves us both equally..." Ludwig said. "Yeah, but he got you that transformer toy and not me." Gilbert pouted, turning away from his grandfather.

"Really, Gilbert? After all these years? You were 15, I thought you don't want toys anymore." Germania explained, putting a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Hello? You got him Optimus Prime. Everyone wants Optimus Prime." Gilbert replied. Ludwig shook his head while Germania chuckled. "So since you're still mad about that, how about I get you one later."

"I'm not interested in toys anymore."

"But you said everyone wants Optimus Prime." Ludwig stated with a small chuckle.

"I changed my mind." Gilbert said.

Germania laughed and ruffled Gilbert's hair. "Anyway, come on now, let's get you some breakfast. Ludwig made eggs and bacon."

"That's the only thing he knows how to make. Unlike his little Italian boyfriend..." Gilbert muttered.

"What Italian boyfriend?" Germania asked, turning around to look at Ludwig. Ludwig's face got red and glared at his brother. "Not now." he mumbled through gritted teeth.

"You know, Feliciano, the cute little one downstairs. He makes the best pasta and pizza in the world. But too bad he can only cook Italian food... I don't really like Italian food though..." Gilbert went on, walking into the kitchen clutching to his throbbing head.

"Ludwig, what is he talking about?" Germania asked a red faced Ludwig who's wishing that he could disappear right at that moment.

"Nothing..."

"He's dating a_ boy_, großvater. That's what." Gilbert stated.

"I..."

"Is that true?" Germania asked.

"Well..."

"As long as you're happy, I don't mind." Germania smiled.

Ludwig looked up to his smiling grandfather and nodded. "Thanks." he muttered.

"And now, Gilbert, who's that Roderich you were going on and on about last night?"

…

"I don't like this." Gilbert shook his head as he hang the ornament on the tree. Ludwig and him were decorating the small Christmas tree that their grandfather bought from a store nearby. They didn't want a tree but their grandfather insisted. So they took him to a nearby store and spent the longest time there waiting for their grandfather to choose a tree. (He's not sure if he wants a smaller one or a bigger one)

"But it makes him happy." Ludwig stated, looking at their grandfather who's taking a nap on the couch with a blanket on top of him.

"I know, but a tree? Really? That's not manly at all." Gilbert whispered, making a disgusted face. "I don't like trees."

"I saw that Roderich has one up yesterday..." Ludwig said, digging the star out from the box of ornaments.

"On second thought, I love trees. Trees are just the most awesome things ever. See, they convert carbon dioxide to oxygen so that we have oxygen to breathe and not die and..."

"What is it about Roderich that you like so much?"Ludwig asked from the other side of the tree. Gilbert was silent for a while.

"Bruder?"

"Because he's Roderich, that's what." Gilbert muttered. "I don't know. What is it about Feliciano that you like so much, huh?" he asked back.

Ludwig thought for a while. "Well, he's the most incredible person on earth and he cooks so well and he's so happy and cheerful and..."

"Enough. Stop rubbing it in my face." Gilbert pouted and sat down on the floor, looking up at the tree while Ludwig hung the lights.

"It's not my fault that you like Roderich." Ludwig shrugged and turned on the switch, watching the tree lit up beautifully.

"I know." Gilbert murmured.

"Ah, so it's finally done." Germania said, waking up from his sleep. He stood up and walked to the tree. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, did we wake you?" Ludwig asked.

"No. I'm glad I woke up to this beautiful thing. And thanks, boys." Germania smiled, putting a hand on both of his grandson's shoulders.

"You're welcome, old man."

"Well then, let's go caroling next!"

* * *

**So most of you want Germania, so here you go. A chapter dedicated to Germania. This is just the first part, there'll be a second part to this. :)**

**_bajillion katrillion megallion - there's no such things as 'bajillion katrillion megallion', Gilbert is really drunk so he's just making up words._**


	19. Yao (2)

"Privyet, my beautiful Yao Yao. May I know what in the world are you doing at 5 o'clock in the morning?" Ivan asked, smiling while trying hard not to hit the Asian man in front of him from making so much noise that woke him up from his slumber. He worked late last night, one of the machines in the factory had a bit of a problem so he had to stay and fix it. He then went to sleep approximately two hours ago and now he was woken up by sounds of rustling and footsteps and he was not pleased.

No body wakes a sleepy Ivan Braginski and gets away with it.

Yao looked at the sleepy Ivan, a broom in his hand and a handkerchief tied to his head. He tried not to laugh at Ivan, who was still in his work clothes, which was now wrinkled, since he was too tired to change into his pajama before going to bed, and cleared his throat.

"I'm cleaning, obviously." he answered with a straight face.

"At 5 in the morning? Are you crazy, Yao?" Ivan cried, but then lowered his voice when he realized that there's still people sleeping in this apartment.

"No, I'm not. Why? Can't I clean at 5 in the morning?"

"People are trying to sleep. People like me."

"But I have to clean now. Or else the kids will wake up and I can't clean anymore." Yao explained.

"I don't see you cleaning at 5 on other days." Ivan said, crossing his arms across his chest. He was thinking that Yao must be trying to piss him off. Yao must have seen him walking in at 3 and wanted to take revenge on him pranking him last time.

"Because other days I don't have to. Now please, Ivan, just go back to bed and let me clean in peace." Yao begged.

"And why is that? Are you still mad at me for sticking a 'kick me' sign on your back? I swear to God it's just a prank."

"What? I'm not mad about that... And by the way it was a childish thing to do, Ivan.. You should be ashamed of yourself." Yao scolded, walking into the house and appeared again with a calender in his hand.

"See this? See this date over here?" Yao pointed to the 9th of February for Ivan to see.

"Yeah? What about it?" Ivan replied, annoyed.

_Why is Yao showing me the 9th of February? Is it his birthday? But I remember his birthday's on October... Could it be that it's one of the kids' birthday? Or is it my birthday?_

"You don't know what day today is?" Yao questioned, eyebrows knitted together.

"Uh... happy birthday?" Ivan blurted out before he could stop himself.

Yao chuckled and shook his head.

"Good try, but no. It's in October."

_So I was right. _

"Then, what is it?"

"It's the chinese new year eve, you big idiot." Yao said, smiling.

…

"Kiku, help me throw those things out." Yao ordered, carrying a box full of baby stuff across the room. Kiku made an annoyed sound before getting up to his feet and helped the elder carry another box of baby stuff. He then noticed the teddy bear he had when he was small and took it out of the box after setting the heavy box down on a table.

"Yao!" he called, inspecting the bear in his hands, sweeping the dust and the cobwebs away with his hand.

"What?"

"Why are you throwing away Hana-san?" he asked, hugging the bear to his chest.

Yao appeared from the door and frowned. "What Hana-san?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"Hana-san, the bear. You had it inside the box that you want to throw away." he explained.

"Oh, that. Why? It's old, and dirty." Yao shrugged, walking over to the Japanese and took the bear from his hands.

"See? It's even missing an eye. Why don't you just throw it? Or donate it?" Yao suggested.

Kiku glared at him before snatching the bear from Yao's hands. "No!" he said angrily, clutching the bear tightly to his chest. "You can't throw this away! Hana-san is like family to me." Kiku muttered. "He's the only one I have back at the orphanage, so you can't take him away."

Yao blinked a few times before running his hand through Kiku's hair. "Fine then. I'll let you keep him. Do you want me to fix his eye for you? And give him a bath, too?" Yao asked, offering him a small smile.

Kiku reluctantly nodded and handed Yao the bear.

"Sorry, Kiku. I didn't know that the bear means so much to you." Yao apologized.

"It's fine. Apology accepted." he muttered.

"Well then, let's get to work. And by the way, where's LiXiao?" Yao asked, looking around the room.

"He went to play with that kid again." Kiku said, lifting the heavy box from the table.

"What about Mei? And YongSoo? I thought I saw them having breakfast a while ago."

"Mei went back to her room, it's her drama's season finale she said and YongSoo's still sleeping. He pulled an all-nighter yesterday."

"Why?"

"Playing games, probably."

"Ok."

Yao gave a heavy sigh and carry the ladder out from the storeroom. "Teenagers these days..." he muttered before grabbing a bottle of Windex and a piece of cloth. He then proceed to climb up the ladder before Kiku stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Kiku asked, grabbing Yao's leg.

"I'm trying to clean the window. Let go of my leg."

"Let me do it. You'll fall, and break your bones."

"Like you won't fall and break your bones." Yao chuckled. "Now move, I have windows to clean."

"Be careful." Kiku called, holding the ladder. After a while, Kiku let go of the ladder and started to go hunting for pillows and soft things. Yao stopped cleaning the windows and started to watch him, while letting out amused chuckles ocassionally. Once Kiku found all the pillows and soft things he needed, he placed them around the ladder.

"What are you doing?" Yao asked, smiling.

"I'm trying to make your fall less painful." Kiku answered, not looking up from his actions.

"I told you I won't fall." Yao replied, amused.

"Just in case." Kiku muttered, finished lining the floor with pillows. "That should do it."

"You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Kiku muttered, turning his back to the Asian on the ladder. "What should I do now?"

"You can clean the kitchen."

…

"Happy chinese new year, Yao!" Feliciano wished, throwing his arms around Yao.

Yao patted the small Italian's back and squirmed out of his grip. "Thanks, Feli, but it's tomorrow. Today's chinese new year eve."

"Oh." Feliciano looked at Yao awkwardly. "Well then, happy chinese new year eve!" he smiled.

"Thanks, again."

Yao and the kids were in Roma's house, preparing for the reunion dinner. Since everyone in the apartment's like a family to Yao, he decided to invite everyone for the reunion dinner, like every year. He was peeling the onions in the kitchen while Roma watched the water boiled. The kids were out in the living room watching a movie Lovino rented a few days ago. The other had yet to arrive.

"What are you making this year?" Roma asked, looking over at Yao's shoulders.

"It's a surprise." Yao grinned, chopping the onions which were done peeling.

"Like every year." Roma chuckled and went back to watch the boiling water.

There was a knock on the door and then Francis' voice was heard.

"Bonjour everyone, big brother has arrived. Yao! Mon ami, I've brought my famous escargot!" he said in a sing-song voice while making his way into the kitchen. "How can I help?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'm almost done anyway. Just wait outside, ok?" Yao said, lowering the chicken into the boiling water.

"Of course." Francis nodded and went out of the kitchen, joining the others in the living room.

"Seriously, Yao, what are you making this year? I can't wait to know. Tell me, please?" Roma begged, giving Yao his famous puppy eyes, which would always fail since Yao's already immune to them.

"I'm not telling. Sorry, Roma. You'll just have to find out like everyone else later."

"You're mean." Roma pouted.

"Thank you." Yao gave Roma a brief kiss before dropping the vegetables into a pan.

…

"What is this? It looks disgusting." Lovino made a face before poking it with his fork. "Is this even edible?"

"Manners, Lovi. Uh... Yao, what exactly is this?" Roma asked, looking at the food in front of him. "If I'm not mistaken... is this tofu?"

"Yes, it is." Yao said proudly.

"Doesn't look like tofu to me." Arthur said. "Everything you cook is so weird this year. I miss the spicy pot last year. Why can't you make it this year too?"

"Not that... I almost died eating that. Thank God my poor tongue survived. Never again, Yao, never again." Alfred shivered, clutching to his face, remembering the hotpot they had last year which contained all kinds of spices and peppers and chillies.

"I made Szechuan cuisine last year. While this year, I'm sparing Alfred's tongue, I'm cooking Hakka cuisine!" Yao announced excitedly.

"You Chinese people are weird..." Gilbert said. "Wow, this tofu is good. Hey, West, try it!" Gilbert cried after tasting the tofu on his plate.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Yao beamed. "Glad you liked it."

"And this is...?" Ivan swirled the green liquid in his cup, looking at it curiously.

"It's pounded tea, or 'lei cha'. It's an assortment of tea leaves and seeds pounded into powder and mixed as a drink." Yao explained.

"Interesting..." Ludwig peered at the liquid and took a small sip. "It's good." he commented, before taking another sip on the liquid.

"See?"

"You didn't poison it, did you? It's green." Lovino said, looking at Yao suspiciously.

"Of course I didn't." Yao defended. "It's made from all sorts of tea leaves, of course it's green."

"Ooh! Tea!" Arthur's face lighted up after hearing the word tea and took a gigantic sip. "It's good, but my tea is better than this."

"Of course, Artie, of course." Alfred said, patting the Briton on the back.

"Well then, let's eat!"

* * *

**Finally.**

**So I managed to stop procrastinating and wrote a new chapter, which is about Chinese New Year which is now. Yay.**

**Happy Chinese New year, to people who celebrates it.**

**Gong Xi Fa Cai.**


	20. Feliciano

"Feliciano, your grandfather said that we should get the low fat one, your brother's getting quite chubby nowadays..."

"No, he told me _not_ to get the low fat one because he wants me to fatten up!"

"But it was written right here that he _does_ want the low fat one, it's written in red pen and underlined several times."

"Luddy, I know my nonno. He wants the non low fat one, and also a strawberry flavoured one."

Feliciano took the non low fat milk and the strawberry flavoured one from the shelf and dropped it into the tolley before Ludwig could stop him and walked away, humming a little song to himself. Ludwig stood there slowly massaging his temples and walked after his little Italian lover.

_It was a nice warm Sunday afternoon, Ludwig was in his house watching an old black and white movie when the doorbell rang. He groaned before getting up from the couch and dragged himself to the door. When he opened the door, a cheerful Italian was grinning up at him while holding a shopping list._

"_Nonno told me to go grocery shopping for him so I figured that I should ask you to come along, since it's been quite a while since we go out together." he said, waving the list in front of the German's face._

_Ludwig frowned, "Why don't you ask your brother to go with you?" Feliciano shook his head and giggled. "Silly Ludwig, fratello's not home, and besides, it'll be like a date. Only the two of us. Well it's not somewhere romantic like the restaurant or the beach but it'll do, right? Please Luddy..." Feliciano begged, using his adorable puppy dog eyes._

_Ludwig sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Alright, fine. I'll go with you. But wait till I finish my movie, there's still about half an hour left."_

"_Yay! You're the best!"_

"So now we've got the milk, let's see what we still need... olive oil! I'll go get it!" Feliciano skipped away to the aisle where they put the olive oil, leaving Ludwig alone with the trolley full of things. He slowly walked along the aisle, looking at things while waiting for his Italian lover to come back with the olive oil. As he walked along the rows and rows of flour and artificial colourings, he began to think about the times he spent with Feliciano. As far as he remembers, he only went out with Feliciano twice, not counting this time. The first time, they went to a small restaurant a few towns away, just to get away from the people they know, since they were dating secretly. It was a few days after Feliciano confessed his love to Ludwig, with 4 pages of how he felt about him and how much Ludwig brought happiness into his life. Ludwig was blushing so hard when he read that letter, he thought he was going to melt and evaporate right there and then. He didn't reply Feliciano, not until a few weeks later. He finally went up to Feliciano, when it was only him at home, got down on one knee and asked him out to the restaurant while telling the Italian that he felt the same way too. Feliciano was laughing and crying and flailing his arms around like an overexcited Italian penguin, saying that it looked a lot like a proposal that a love confession.

The dinner was nice, they shared a steak and drank expensive wine which almost left Ludwig with an empty wallet, but they enjoyed themselves and they were happy.

The second time they went out was to the library. Ludwig wanted to do a research about the civil war for his assignment and Feliciano wanted to tag along. They stayed quiet most of the time, with Ludwig flipping the book and making notes and Feliciano staring at his boyfriend's gorgeous face, thinking about how handsome he looked when he was being serious. After that, they shared a kiss in the corner where no one would bother to go. It was their first kiss. Ludwig would still blush like a school girl every time he thought about it. He was the one who made the first move. Feliciano was smiling at him sweetly as he put back the gigantic book. And just like that, he bent down and kissed the Italian.

It was wonderful.

"Luddy? Ludwig are you ok? You're blushing. Are you ok?"

Ludwig was pulled back to reality when he head the voice of his lover calling him. He nodded his head and muttered a barely audible "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Feliciano gave him a worried look and placed a hand over his forehead, testing the temperature. Ludwig could feel his face heat up even more.

"You're a bit warm. Come on, let's pay for these things and go home, then I can make you a nice bowl of chicken soup and tuck you in and read you bedtime stories." Feliciano said, pushing the trolley towards the counter, where a teenage girl with lots of piercings were standing behind.

The girl scanned their things with an annoyed look on her face while snapping her gum loudly. Ludwig winced as the gum popped, it sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard to him. When she finally finished scanning the things, Ludwig payed for them and quickly took the things.

The two drove home in silence, the only sound was the news on the radio, which was about something to do with politics.

When they arrived, Ludwig helped Feliciano unpack the things, putting them to where they are suppose to go. He then spotted the small note stuck on the fridge, with Lovino's messy handwriting, saying 'Will be late, don't wait. - L'

"I wonder where he's going to." Feliciano said, when he noticed Ludwig reading the note. Ludwig shrugged and put the milk inside the fridge.

"Ok now, go sit down now, Luddy. I'll make you soup!" Feliciano ushered Ludwig to the couch and pushed him down on it. Throwing Ludwig a bunch of pillows to make him comfortable, he practically skipped to the kitchen excitedly to make his lover soup. Ludwig watched his shadow moving around in the kitchen before switching on the television. He switched to a less annoying channel and watched the pictures moving on the screen, not really paying attention to what the people in it are saying.

He was making plans on taking Feliciano out while Feliciano was in the kitchen. He thought about taking him to the beach, where they can watch the sunset together while sharing an ice-cream cone, or maybe he could take him to that restaurant again, Feliciano seemed to like the dessert there...

Or maybe he could take him to the funfair. Feliciano said he's never been to a funfair before. It might be nice, to take him to one. He could go and win a prize for him, they could go on the ferris wheel, and then kiss...

"Soup's ready!" Feliciano appeared from the kitchen with the bowl of steaming soup while Ludwig was not paying attention. "Thanks." Ludwig said, taking the bowl in his hands. "Careful, it's hot." Feliciano warned before watching Ludwig drinking the soup with a spoon.

"Is it good?" Feliciano asked his lover, who's now drinking the soup without using the spoon. Ludwig let out a satisfied breath before wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "It's amazing, Feliciano. Thank you." he said, giving Feliciano a smile.

"I'm glad!" Feliciano beamed, taking the bowl away from Ludwig and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. He then proceed to snuggle close to Ludwig, with his head on the crook of Ludwig's shoulder, and arms around Ludwig's waist.

Ludwig's face turned into several shades of red when he felt Feliciano's face on his skin.

"Are you feeling better now?" Feliciano whispered against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He gave a stiff nod before pushing Feliciano gently away from him.

Feliciano had a puzzled expression on his face when he looked at Ludwig. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"No... just..." he looked around, nervous, before getting down on one knee in front Feliciano again like last time. Feliciano was surprised and amused. He looked down at the German kneeling in front of him and chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Feliciano asked, feeling a smile tugging the edge of his lips. Ludwig's face was red and his palms were sweating. He always gets this nervous when it comes to Feliciano. He was like this the last time he did this to Feliciano. All fidgety and nervous. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Uh, Feli... you know, it's been a few months since we've been dating and we didn't really go out that much so... I was wondering... you know... there's this funfair and..."

"You're asking me out to a funfair?" Feliciano finished, eyes shining brightly.

"Y-Yeah... so do you want to..."

Feliciano launched himself at Ludwig before his could finish and gave him a big kiss on the lips that took his breath away. After a while they finally broke apart, with Feliciano grinning like he had just won the jackpot.

"Of course I will, silly Ludwig. Yes! I will go to the funfair with you."

* * *

**Ok now, in the previous chapter, I used 'Gong Xi Fa Cai' (恭喜发财) as 'Happy Chinese New Year', well that is because it's normally what is said here, in Malaysia, though the correct one is 'Xin Nian Kuai Le' (新年快乐) or 'Xin Nian Hao' (新年好) but 'Gong Xi Fa Cai' is what I use to greet people so I wrote it in the fic.**

**LiXiao's name though, I did some research on it and the name for him is actually Kaoru, Leon and something else (Kaoru is actually a Japanese name and I just don't think Leon is suitable for him) and I spotted the name LiXiao somewhere so I decided to use it. And about the 'Xiao' in his name, there're a lot of meanings actually, if you pronounce it differently, not necessary means little or '-chan' (Xiǎo，小), for example, it could be 晓 (Xiǎo）[Dawn]，孝（****Xiào）[Filial]**，笑（Xiào）[laugh]，萧（Xiāo）[sad] and many more, there's no accurate Chinese name for Hong Kong, so that I decided that the 'Xiao' in his name should be this 孝, the one that means filial. So the one the Chinese name that I created for Hong Kong in this fic is 理孝（Lǐ**Xiào）[Reason and Filial], since he's adopted, he doesn't have the same surname as Yao and I don't feel like giving him one in this fic. After all, this fic is all about herp and derp, no?**


	21. Francie

Francis sat down on the bench with his bags of groceries by his feet. He was about to walk home from his grocery shopping but then he noticed what a nice day it was and decided to take a walk in the nearby park instead. He watched a few kids running around playing, shrieking and laughing without a worry in the world and an elderly couple walking hand in hand, smiling sweetly at each other constantly. He smiled to himself as a warm breeze caressed his face, his beautiful blonde hair fluttered gently in the breeze. The sun felt amazing against his skin and he sighed in content. Closing his eyes, he began to hum by himself, basking in the warm sunlight.

Natalia was walking her neighbour's dogs to earn some money. She had a hyper active Golden Retriever in her right hand and another hyper active Borzoi in the other. She was having problems keeping them apart since they were constantly trying to run away from her, or to sniff at each other's butt. Having to keep the two big dogs under control was hard, since they could out power her at any second. She held a firm grip on both of their leashes and gave out a loud shriek as the Golden Retriever suddenly tugged on it, causing her to lose her grip and ran off, with its ears flapping wildly by its face. She called out to the dog and began to chase after it, but then forgot about the Borzoi on her other hand and accidentally let the other one loose as well. The two dogs began running off in opposite directions and she didn't know which one to run after first. She stood there rooted on the ground with a scared and frustrated expression with her face, not knowing what to do.

Francis heard a shriek and saw what had happened to the frozen silver haired girl and rushed got onto his feet, running after the Borzoi. "You get the Golden Retriever and I'll get this one." he said when he ran pass Natalia and she gave a small nod before taking off to the direction of the Golden Retriever. They chased the dogs around the park for some time, randomly running into people who are also walking their dogs and kids who were playing around. Natalia called out apologies in her way as she chased the running dog. Finally it decided stopped running to rest under a tree with the Borzoi. Natalia ran to it and grabbed their leash tightly in her hands. She was out of breath by the time she got them, she was sweating and her heart beating fast. Francis ran up to the tree, also sweating and out of breath. Finally, he lifted his head and saw Natalia looking at him. He tilted his head. "What is it?"

Natalia shook her head, and held her hand to his face to brush away the strand of blonde hair that was plastered on his sweaty cheek. Francis felt his face heat up and muttered a small thanks.

"Thanks for chasing after the dogs for me, they're a real handful." she said with an awkward chuckle. She doesn't really know how to interact with strangers, that's why she preferred to stay indoor all the time and only comes out when it's necessary. She only began to walk the dogs because she needed money for a new Ipod, her old one's not working anymore since she forgot about it being in her pocket and threw her jeans along with the Ipod into the washing machine.

"It's nothing. Glad I could help." Francis replies, bending down to give the Borzoi a few pats on the head. It lean in to his touch and gave a happy bark, wagging his tail frantically.

"I think he likes you." Natalia said, rubbing the Borzoi behind its ears. Then their fingers accidentally touch on top of the dog's head. Natalia quickly retrieved her hand and blushed heavily. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Francis muttered and stood back up properly. He looked at the two big dogs in Natalia's hands. "Do you need help with one of them?" he asked, offering his help to the Belarusian.

Natalia blinked a few times before nodding gladly, handing the Borzoi's leash to the Frenchman. "Here, be careful though, he'll try to run away." she warned. "And also it's time for me to bring these two home." Natalia rubbed the Golden Retriever behind its ears.

"I'll walk you three home. I live nearby anyway." Francis said, giving her a smile.

"Oh, thank you but..."

"It's fine. Plus they might run off again."

Natalia stopped to think for a while before nodding her head slowly. "Ok... if you insist."

"Lovely. Come on... excuse me but what are their names?" Francis asked, turning around to face Natalia.

"Uh... the Golden Retriever's called Scout and the Borzoi's Bax." she said.

Francis nodded. "Cool. By the way, I'm Francis."

"Natalia." she said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

***whispers* I like this pairing so I shall write about this pairing. *whispers***

**By the way, I go the names of the dogs from a friend of my mother. He has a Golden Retriever named Scout and a German Shepherd named Bax, instead of a Borzoi (I like Borzois.) . **

**Happy reading.**


End file.
